


Demons

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: The Long Dark Night [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, J/B Shuffled Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys Targaryen's attack on King's Landing is inevitable. Jaime just wants to save his family from his Demons, even if it means sending them far from him. </p><p>For The Jaime/Brienne Shuffled Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons, and I love this song so much that I just had to write this. I hope you all like it. The lyrics will be at the end.

Demons.

Chapter 1.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had a choice. She was looking out of her window over King’s Landing, she hadn’t left yet. She had a choice. She looked at Jaime who stood before her, looking resplendent in his white armour. She wanted to scream. She wanted to demand that he let her stay, let her fight by his side, and die by his side too if the Gods willed it. She moved closer to Jaime. Despite her looks and her size and her complete lack of feminine qualities, Brienne knew that Jaime loved her. He had proved it over and over again.

“Let me stay Jaime. I’d rather die fighting at your side then live knowing I’ve abandoned you here.” Brienne pleaded. Jaime looked at her. He raised his left hand to cup her ruined cheek.

“You’re the only one I trust to protect Tommen, to look after _our_ son, and I don’t want to see the light in your eyes go out. If I had to die a hundred times over, I would to save that light Brienne. You’ve always deserved far better than me. I know you though. I know you will never allow yourself to love anyone else. I also know you will love Galladon and Tommen. Be a mother to them, because the Gods only know that Robert, Cersei and I have never been real parents to Tommen. He deserves your goodness.” Jaime said gently.

“You’re a much better man then you think you are.” Brienne replied. Jaime grinned.

“You’re the only one who believes that Brienne. Maybe one day our son will believe it too. Maybe Tommen will.” Jaime said softly. He made to move, but Brienne placed one of her own hands over Jaime’s which still rested on her cheek. She looked at him carefully.

“Believe in yourself. You have a choice Jaime. I don’t want to leave, but I will. I will because you’ve asked me to, to protect Tommen and to protect our son. Now I’m asking you, believe in yourself. If you’re taken alive by the Dragon Queen, tell her the truth. Don’t hide it. Don’t pretend it didn’t matter. Everything that happened with Aerys was important, and if she is the woman that she’s claimed to be, she will hear what you have to say. She will listen to your case, and maybe it will save you, maybe not, but if it does you can come to Tarth. Promise me Jaime that if you are captured, if you do not die, that you will try to come back to me, and to your sons.” Brienne stated firmly. It was the only thing she could do now without ignoring his own pleas. Jaime sighed and nodded.

“You have my word Brienne. I’ll reveal all my demons to the Dragon Queen if I’m captured alive. I promise you.” Jaime vowed. Brienne smiled sadly. She knew he would keep his word to her. That was all she needed.

“I love you.” Brienne told him.

“I love you too. Be safe.” Jaime said. Brienne wanted to tell him then. She did, but she didn’t tell him. How could she add more to his already heavy burdens?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime meant what he said. He wanted to save Brienne. He had to save her. He wanted so desperately to make sure the she and Galladon and Tommen escaped the madness that King’s Landing would become in a matter of days. Tarth had been saved from raiders thanks to Jaime and Brienne’s efforts. It would be the safest place for his family. In deed if not in name, Jaime had taken Brienne as a wife, though he could make no such vows whilst bound by the Kingsguard cloak. He did not tell Brienne that he had tried to convince Cersei to allow him to walk away from the Kingsguard, when he knew Brienne was carrying his child, he wanted to do the right thing by her. Cersei had flatly refused. She would not allow him to leave the Kingsguard to marry his whore, as she so eloquently put it. Jaime had wrapped his good hand around her neck and squeezed, so close to strangling the life out of her. But he could not. She was still his twin sister. She had stared at him as though she had never seen him before, and it was in that moment that the Lannister twins were no longer two halves of one whole.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Cersei saw that Brienne was pregnant, there were more than a few attempts on her life. The worst was when Brienne was eight months along and Cersei had had her food poisoned with Tansy. The servant girl who was to hand Brienne the food could not do it. Brienne had been kind to the girl, and the girl had been unable to give Brienne Tansy, knowing what it would do to her and her child, so she had gone to Jaime and told him the truth of what was to happen, and what she had been threatened with and pleaded with Jaime to just say he caught her in the act and begged to be killed so that Cersei would not kill her own child and two small sisters that she had to look after. Jaime had immediately had the girl and her family moved to servant’s quarters in the Red Keep, close enough to Brienne, so that his warrior wench would know if there was trouble. He and Cersei had had a blazing row and Jaime had vowed that if anything happened to Brienne or his child, that he would kill Cersei, sister or not, former lover or not, mother of his children or not, he swore he would kill Cersei if anything happened to them. Protecting Brienne and his unborn child had become a dangerous game, and Jaime knew that he had to be willing to follow through his words with actions if he hoped to win. He had managed to convince Cersei of his seriousness and the attempts against Brienne’s life stopped.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The day Galladon was born, Jaime demanded to stay in the room. The Midwife and the Maester both wanted Jaime to leave, but Jaime refused. It was amazing to see that perfect little creature for the first time. After Brienne had held him, she had immediately passed him to Jaime. They were sat alone after the Midwife and Maester had left.

“I’d like to name him Galladon.” Brienne said softly.

“Galladon? There was a great knight called Galladon.” Jaime had said whilst looking down at his baby son. The boy had Brienne’s hair, but Jaime’s eyes. Brienne had smiled.

“Galladon was my brother’s name. He was eight and I was four when he drowned. I still remember him. He was laughing and running into the surf and I was too frightened to go any further that letting the sea wash over my feet. Then he was gone.” Brienne had said sadly. Jaime had smiled down at the baby.

“Galladon is a fine name.” Jaime had said. That was it. The boy had grown and had celebrated his first and second name days with two parents at his side. There was no huge celebration, like there would be for Joffrey, Tommen or Myrcella, but Jaime had thought their private celebrations were more important. Just him, Brienne, young Podrick, Peck and Pia, and of course Galladon. On his second name day, Tommen had crept in and gladly held his baby ‘cousin’ and given him a special lion pendant made of gold. Jaime had been touched that Tommen would go to all that trouble for Galladon. He knew that Cersei would never have allowed it, so Tommen had obviously done it all by himself. The ten year old had grinned at Jaime as he held his two year half brother.

“I asked Margaery to help.” Tommen had said. “He’s a Lannister too. He deserves to have something to remind him.” Tommen had added, and Jaime had felt his heart swell in a way it never could have for Joffrey. It made Jaime sad to think that he had actually been disgusted with his first born child. Myrcella and Tommen were wonderful children in spite of Cersei. But Joffrey had been pure evil, and Jaime had not been surprised to learn the boy had been murdered. It was deep into winter now, and the terrible rumours abound that Others and White Walkers walked the North, were overwhelming the city.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was when Galladon was nearly three that the news came. Daenerys Targaryen was bringing her army to unite with the pretender, who called himself Aegon. They intended to take King’s Landing, and then destroy the Others and White Walkers. Jaime knew that with three dragons, and army of unsullied, the Golden Company and the Second Sons, who now followed Tyrion, the Targaryens could not be defeated. Jaime had gone to speak to Cersei properly for the first time since she had tried to have Brienne and Galladon poisoned. He had pleaded with her that it was time to leave King’s Landing. He had told her that she would die if she stayed and so would Tommen if she chose to make him stay King on a throne he didn’t really own. Cersei had called Jaime craven and had cursed him, telling him she would never allow Tommen to give up the throne. Jaime knew then that Cersei didn’t matter. She was his sister and he had tried to save her life, but he would not risk Tommen. He knew plans had to be made, and so, he made them with the only people he could trust. Brienne, Podrick, Peck and Pia. The young servant girl who had told Jaime of Cersei’s plans had already been evacuated to Tarth on Galladon’s first name day. Jaime had heard Cersei planned to kill her and her little sisters and her own baby. So Jaime and Brienne had done the only thing they could do. They had sent the girl to Tarth with a letter for Old Goodwin, who trained Brienne in her childhood. Retaking Tarth had left much pain. Brienne’s father had been killed in the sacking of her family home, and it no longer felt like home to her. But it was being rebuilt, thanks mostly to Brienne’s perseverance in writing and asking for answers. So Brienne was the Lady Evenstar of Tarth. She had Galladon for her heir as far as she was concerned when Jaime had bought up the subject once. It was on Galladon’s third nameday that the news came. Daenerys Targaryen was in Westeros now. It would only be a matter of weeks until she arrived with her dragons at the gates. It was also that day that Tommen came by with a scroll and handed it to Brienne and Jaime.

“It’s for him.” Tommen had stated. He was eleven years old now, and he had become stronger, stood up more to his mother more and made his own choices. Jaime opened the scroll and blinked in surprise, feeling tears in his eyes that he refused to shed. He handed the scroll to Brienne to read, while Galladon tugged on Tommen’s pant leg and asked to be picked up. Tommen obliged the boy and picked him up, making sure that he was balanced properly. Jaime had often thought that when Tommen decided to have children, he would make a better father then anyone else he had known.

“This is a certificate of legitimacy. For Galladon and any future children you might have together. I wrote it all by myself and signed it. It has my seal on it. That means that even if I’m not King in a month or two, then Galladon will still be a Lannister and so will any other children you two have. I wanted to make sure so no one can call Galladon a bastard anymore. I hate it when mother says it.” Tommen had said sadly. Brienne had hugged the boy to her then, offering the comfort that his own mother never would have given him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The very next day, Jaime went to see Margaery. The woman smiled at Jaime as Jaime explained his plan and asked Margaery if she wished to come with them.

“I will be escaping to Highgarden rather soon. I was going to come and see you to ask you about Tommen. I knew that talking to Cersei would be pointless.” Margaery had stated. Jaime nodded.

“I best not tell you where we’ll be heading. It will be better for you and us if you don’t know.” Jaime had replied. Margaery had nodded her understanding.

“If you need anything, let me know.” She had said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Now the time had finally come. Jaime had gotten Margaery to place a sleeping draught into Tommen’s supper. The sun was setting when the boy fell fast asleep, and Jaime wrapped him up in a ragged cloak after changing his fine clothing for rags. He had made sure that not a tendril of Tommen’s golden hair was peeking out of the hood before carrying him towards the Mud Gate where he knew Brienne was waiting with Pia, Peck and Podrick, and Galladon. He looked up at Brienne on her horse, she too, wore ragged looking clothing. The whole group did. But with her dark hood over her face, Jaime could still see her blue eyes shining through. He felt that the light in her eyes was far more worth saving than anything else he had ever tried to save. He also knew that if he left with them that not only would Cersei figure out Tommen was gone far too quickly, but he would be putting them in danger by running with them. If he stayed and fought, and was captured, then he would save Brienne, and Tommen, and sweet little Galladon who called him father, and giggled when he threw the boy up into the air to catch him. He saw Galladon, sleeping in front of Podrick, whilst Brienne took hold of Tommen. Jaime looked up at Brienne, and neither one of them needed to say any words. Jaime had made his promises, they had said what they wanted to say to each other. Now Jaime had to watch Brienne ride away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne journeys towards Tarth, whilst Jaime has a showdown with Cersei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I told a few people I would be updating either today or tomorrow. Now it's tomorrow. LOL! Well they always say tomorrow never comes, but that's just... I'm not getting into analogies. Thanks to all the people who sent me Kudos and special love for the commenters. A big thanks to everyone who read this. I have put the lyrics for Imagine Dragon's Demons at the end because it was the song that led me to write this. (nods)

Demons.

Chapter 2.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne led the group as far as she could until it was too dark to carry on. She knew everything depended on her getting Tommen to Tarth. She could hide the boy there. She could make sure that he and Galladon were both safe. It was all that she could do for Jaime. It was her way of showing Jaime his escape route, his path back to them, his redemption. She knew better than anyone what demons lurked within the emerald depths of Jaime’s eyes.

When they stopped to make camp, Tommen was still asleep. Brienne had already been prepared for this. She knew he might not wake until the morning. She also knew he might not be very happy when he woke up. She knew she wouldn’t be happy if her father had slipped her a sleeping draught and sent her off without telling her anything. Brienne settled Tommen on a bedroll before helping Peck and Pia to make camp. Pod was in charge of Galladon and Tommen until everything was done. Once the two tents they had were set up, Brienne picked up Tommen, whilst Pod picked up the bedroll and placed it in Brienne’s tent, and then Brienne put Tommen back on the bedroll to carry on sleeping peacefully, protected from the elements and any nosy travellers, who might recognise the boy’s looks. Pod and Peck went off to gather firewood, taking Galladon with them, as he leapt around, thinking everything was a grand adventure. Brienne started working on finding their cooking pot and rations. They needed to eat after all.

“You didn’t tell Ser Jaime before you left?” Pia asked.

“Tell him what Pia?” Brienne questioned, having pulled out a block of hard cheese she could barely stomach looking at, let alone eating.

“That you’re with child again?” Pia questioned. Brienne turned to look at Pia questioningly. “I know the signs my lady. Peck and I... were to have one of our own three years ago.” Pia said softly. Brienne remembered that well. How Pia had tried soup that was meant for Brienne. How Pia would have had a child of her own, maybe a little older than Galladon, and how Cersei’s hate and penchant for trying to poison Brienne over her pregnancy, had taken an innocent life not of her intending. Brienne remembered how Pia had collapsed to the ground, groaned in agony, dropping the soup. Brienne was only four months along then, and morning sickness made her only wish to eat broth. Pia was eight and a half months along, and knowing that Brienne had only been taking rather plain broth, had tried it to make sure there wasn’t too much salt. The cooks were horrified on the day that Jaime had barged into the kitchen and had the Maester examine the pot of soup, only to tell them that it was liberally infused with Tansy. The cooks hadn’t known of course. A loyal servant of Cersei’s had done the deed. But Pia and her unborn daughter had paid the price. It had brought on early labour and killed the babe inside her. Pia had named the child Summer. She had said her winter born babe could at least know a little of Summer that way. It wasn’t the last time that Cersei had tried to poison Brienne during her pregnancy with Galladon. The last attempt Cersei had made, was to threaten the servant girl who had had to prepare and bring Brienne her meals alone. The poor girl liked Brienne and had gone to Jaime. It was luck Brienne had not lost Galladon, as Pia had lost her Summer.

“I could not tell him Pia. It took him everything he had to let us go in the first place. I know he didn’t want to send us away, but he felt he needed to, to keep us all safe. If I had told him I was with child, he would just be suffering under the weight of possibly never seeing his own baby.” Brienne replied softly. Pia nodded her understanding.

“I know. But still, you should have told him my lady. Life is fleeting. It may be that knowing he was to have another child might give Ser Jaime some hope.” Pia stated. Brienne nodded.

“Maybe, and maybe not. I... I left a message for him. A letter in the White Book. He’ll find it soon. I just... I couldn’t bear to tell him and then leave him.” Brienne said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Tommen finally awoke. He was extremely confused at first. Brienne saw him wake and look around him, Galladon curled up against her, sleeping peacefully. Tommen looked at her then.

“Where are we Lady Brienne?” Tommen asked. Brienne looked down at Galladon and sighed.

“We’re on the road towards the Stormlands. We’re heading for Tarth, Tommen.” Brienne told him gently.

“For Tarth? That’s your home isn’t it Lady Brienne? I don’t remember leaving.” Tommen said.

“Your... Uncle Jaime put a sleeping draught in your food Tommen. He couldn’t tell you our plan just in case you told your mother. She... she did not want you to leave. She was determined that you could keep the throne, but Jaime didn’t want to take that chance. He wanted you to live Tommen.” Brienne said.

“I know he’s my father, Brienne, do you think I never heard the rumours?” Tommen asked.

“They could be just rumours Tommen.” Brienne replied. Tommen shook his head.

“No. They’re not just rumours and I think you know that. I know they’re not because I... I wanted to know the truth. I found out what Lord Stark and Lord Arryn were doing before they died. There are still people alive who knew. Varys was one. I found my way to Littlefinger’s brothels, to Tobho Mott’s Smithy. If I were Robert Bartheon’s son, I should be black of hair and have blue eyes. The Baratheon blood is far too strong for anything else. All of his bastards have his hair and eyes. But I’m my own Uncle’s bastard instead.” Tommen said sadly. Brienne placed a gentle hand on Tommen’s shoulder.

“He loves you. Jaime loves you. Uncle or father, he loves you. He never wanted to hide the truth from you. He wanted to shelter you and keep you safe, and he sent us away. He let us go because he loves us. Tommen, don’t think of yourself as a bastard.” Brienne said with certainty. Tommen looked Brienne dead in the eyes. He had his father’s eyes. They held the same heat, and Brienne could see that Tommen had his own demons to overcome.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime sat in his room in the White Tower. He wanted to update the White book. He knew it was a matter of a week, maybe a little more, before Daenerys and Aegon Targaryen attacked with their armies. He found himself rather glad that he had fulfilled his oath with Brienne to Lady Catelyn. Sansa and Arya were back in the North. Sandor Clegane and Robert’s bastards, Gendry and Mya, to help guard them. He remembered well Lady Stoneheart’s death. The most shocking part had been Arya’s part in it. Jaime was about to be killed. Lady Stoneheart held a blade to his throat. It was when a Jaime’s own blade, Widow’s Wail, the one held by Joffrey before his death, erupted from Stoneheart’s chest that Jaime saw the creature flailing and falling to the side. He was saved. He expected to see Brienne standing behind the undead woman. He expected Peck, or Hunt to rise from the dead, or even young Podrick Payne. He had never expected it to be Arya Stark, sword in hand, looking at the creature with cold lifeless eyes.

“That isn’t my mother. My mother is dead. Lady Stoneheart is all the bad things that were in my mother’s heart made even worse by madness and grief.” Arya had told Jaime. She had even offered him a hand up. She insisted that Bran had forgiven him for pushing him out of that window, though how she knew was impossible to say. Everyone knew the Stark boys were all dead. Even the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, Jon Snow, was dead. At least that is what he had been told. People had cried out his own death for well over a year, until he strolled into King’s Landing with Brienne and Podrick in tow. Jaime stared at the White book sitting on its pedestal. He remembered those days searching for Sansa and Arya, fondly. He had learned exactly what it was he felt for Brienne, while he travelled with her, and Podrick gave Jaime the chance to be a father, even though he had been unable to be one to Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. It was a whole new feeling. Jaime really cared rather deeply for Brienne’s young squire, more then he really let on. He’d learned to make a whole new family for himself. One that was not based on blood alone any longer, but a family full of love and caring, and Jaime had not wanted to lose a single member of it. It was why he sent Peck and Podrick with Brienne, Pia, Galladon and Tommen.

Jaime couldn’t help remembering the first time he truly met them. Pia and her sad face in Harrenhal, where she’d been raped and beaten, her teeth smashed in. Peck and his willingness to listen to everything Jaime said. Jaime had guided the pair together. In a way it wasn’t very fair of him. Pia was a simple servant, and Peck a minor noble, so his father wouldn’t permit him to marry her. But Jaime knew that marriage didn’t always equal happiness. He had only to look at his sister to know that. When Jaime had met Podrick, still half weak and half strangled by Lady Stoneheart’s men, the boy had asked after Jaime and Brienne’s health before he’d concerned himself with his own. The boy reminded Jaime a great deal more of Brienne then he did of his cousin, Ser Ilyn. His meeting with Brienne had been terrible and had anyone told him then that he would be in love with the warrior woman, have a child with her, have a happy life with her in it, Jaime would have laughed at them. Or he would have gelded them for daring to suggest he would betray his sister. Jaime had learned much and more since this war had started, and most of all he’d learned his sister’s true colours. He never wished he could go back though. Not even to save his sword hand. He would never have told Brienne the truth about himself if he had still had his hand. He would never have allowed himself, his pride would have stood in the way. He had wanted her to see all his demons. He had wanted her to trust him, because he trusted her. That had turned into so much more than he ever could have imagined. He picked up the White book and placed it down on the table. He opened it to his own page, and there was a letter. It was neatly folded with his name on the front of it in Brienne’s neat flowing script. Her penmanship was one of the only delicate things about her. Jaime opened it and saw it was coded in numbers. It was their code. The code they had used in the Vale so that Brienne could keep in contact with him while she was there. Decoding it was easy for him, like breathing, as he read the numbers, they practically turned into Brienne’s words in his mind.

_My Dearest Jaime._

_I’m so sorry to do this to you, to wait until I’m gone to tell you. I knew you would look in the White book before Daenerys came, and so I left this note here where no one but you would find it, and no one but you would read it._

_I’m with child. If it is a boy, I intended to name him Tyrion for your brother. I know you love him still and you miss him. If it’s a girl, I thought Joanna, for your mother. It’s only fair. After all I named Galladon after my brother. I’ll make sure Tommen understands why we had to leave. I’ll explain to Galladon everything when he’s old enough to understand, and I will tell your new son or daughter all about you, so you will never be unknown to them. I am not one for many words, but I made you a promise and you made one to me. Make sure you do everything in your power to keep your promise as I will._

_With all my heart,_

_Brienne._

Jaime wanted to weep. He knew that no one could decode the letter but him. He was going to be father to another child who would not know him, not truly. He knew Brienne would keep her word. She would tell this child all about him. But he also knew that he might never know if this child was a boy or a girl, let alone who they took after. It saddened him deeply, more then he could ever say with mere words. But he had done what he had to do. He had sent them to safety, he had saved them. Brienne had done the right thing leaving him the note. He knew that he may not have had the strength to send them away if he had known she was carrying another child. He folded the letter neatly and placed it back in the White book, where it had been before. Cersei had demanded Tommen’s presence at dinner. Jaime had told her the boy was eating with his wife. Margaery had sufficiently played to this ruse. She had insisted on helping, informing Jaime that Tommen was a sweet child and she didn’t want to see harm come to him. Even if she would prefer to be married to someone else, a grown man, she wanted Tommen’s safety. Jaime could not blame her for that, anymore then he could blame Tyrion for not wanting to be married to Sansa. Tommen hadn’t even been old enough to understand what marriage meant when he had married Margaery. Margaery had already been widowed twice. Jaime knew tomorrow, it would be harder to contain Cersei’s anger. He knew if he kept her distracted with other things, at least for two more days, Tommen would be too far gone to be found. They would already be on the sea by then, hopefully.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Three days later, Brienne rubbed Tommen’s back as the boy vomited up any food he had eaten. He was not used to the sea and had never travelled on it before. The signs were telling as the boy suffered terrible seasickness. Galladon was running up and down the deck, giggling as Pod chased him. Galladon was definitely his mother’s child. Once Tommen had finished vomiting, Brienne had taken him below deck to the cabin that she shared with him, Galladon and Pod. She’d tucked the boy into the tiny bunk on which he’d been sleeping for the last two days. They had made good time through some hidden paths Brienne knew to the port at Storm’s End. Tomorrow they would be at Tarth, and Brienne prayed things would not be too different.

“I feel horrible. I wish I had Ser Pounce, Whiskers and Miss Boots with me. I know I sound like a child, but they kept me company, especially when Myrcella left and it was just me and Joffrey. Joffrey was so cruel to everyone.” Tommen said softly. “I’m not cruel am I? I don’t ever want to be cruel to Galladon. I want to be a proper brother to Galladon.” Tommen pleaded. Brienne nodded.

“I know Tommen. You could never be cruel. You’re a good, kind young man, and anyone who tells you there is something wrong with that, is a fool.” Brienne told the boy. Tommen nodded. His hair was hidden under a ragged hat that he wore at all times. He didn’t want to be recognised after all this hard work.

“My mother said that I was weak. She said I needed to be stronger. She hated it if I didn’t do exactly as she said though. I don’t know if I’m sad or angry or happy that she isn’t here.” Tommen uttered sadly. Brienne stroked Tommen’s face gently.

“You _will_ be alright Tommen. I made a promise to Jaime that I would protect you. I will. If... should... if your mother and Jaime should... if the worst should happen, people will believe you to be my son, not Prince Tommen. You’ll just be Tom. The people will call you that, and you will grow as my son. You will be safe Tommen. I promise you. And...” Brienne trailed off. She wasn’t sure whether to tell Tommen yet or not. But he looked so despondent that she hoped the news would raise his spirits. “You will have a new brother or sister soon enough. Six moon’s turns I estimate.” Brienne told him. Tommen blinked and looked at Brienne.

“You’re having another baby?” Tommen asked.

“Yes. But Galladon doesn’t know. Pod doesn’t even know yet. I shall have to tell him soon.” Brienne said.

“You’ve been looking after me and I should be looking after you Brienne. You should be resting.” Tommen stated resolutely, making Brienne laugh a little. She smiled at Tommen and hugged him, hoping this distraction would keep him from suffering too much with his seasickness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Where is Tommen?” Jaime heard Cersei scream as she threw open the door to his chambers in the White tower.

“What are you talking about?” Jaime asked as he gently placed the White book back on it’s pedestal, still open. The ink was still wet, and he didn’t want to risk it smudging.

“You _know_ what I am talking about Jaime. Where is my son?” Cersei hissed.

“ _Your_ son? _Our_ son, sweet sister, or did you forget?” Jaime replied.

“He is _my son! Mine!_ Where is he? Where is Tommen?” Cersei screamed.

“Gone.” Jaime replied. Cersei struck him then. Hard. He was sure if he looked in a mirror that he would see the redness of a handprint on his cheek.

“Where?” Cersei yelled.

“Far from here. Yelling will get you nowhere with me Cersei. Nothing will. I’ve sent him away to keep him safe. You want the throne, have it! You will not kill Tommen for your own selfish ambitions! Your thirst for power has destroyed everything around you sister! How can you not even notice?” Jaime exclaimed.

“You sent him with that whore of yours, and your bastard! Probably to that stinking rock she calls home! You will tell me! I will send guards to bring them all back!” Cersei yelled.

“No you won’t, because you do not know for sure where they are. I may have sent them to Casterly, or to Winterfell even. I’m good terms with the Stark girls. I could even have sent them to Ashmarke or Harrenhal. Addam Marbrand is my man, and Harrenhal is garrisoned by my men at the moment. All of whom are loyal to Brienne.” Jaime said. He ignored Cersei’s comment about Brienne and Galladon. He knew she was trying to get a rise out of him.

“How dare you take my son!” Cersei hissed.

“He isn’t just yours Cersei. The dragons are at our doors and we will most likely die here in this city. I gave Tommen a fair chance to live. That is all I could give him and I gave it to him. If you do not care about him enough to give him a happy life, rather than a throne and death, then I had to make that choice.” Jaime replied.

“Oh! A happy life with your whore and her bastard playing happy families? Is that what you consider a happy life?” Cersei yelled.

“If you call Brienne a whore again I won’t wait for the dragons to come to kill you Cersei. If I was free of my white cloak she would be my wife. It was once an honour I thought I could only reserve for you, because I loved you so much. I let you trick me out of my inheritance and my life to serve a mad king, and then your husband, while I stood at the door as he fucked you. Then I was entombed in a dungeon for over a year, I lost my sword hand and saw more horrors then you could ever know. But I came back to you. To you. But that was not good enough. You turned me away because I had been maimed.” Jaime stated angrily.

“And that ugly she-beast didn’t, I suppose? Not that it’s likely that someone like her would. She’s so ugly she has no choice of suitors. A scarred beast for a maimed, old lion. You deserve each other.” Cersei shot back. Jaime smirked.

“She not only didn’t reject me Cersei, she treated me like a man instead of half of one. She treated me as an equal. We were friends, comrades in arms before we were ever lovers Cersei. Does it hurt you to hear that? Does it hurt you to know that my scarred warrior woman managed to win my heart from you? She wasn’t even trying to. Brienne is nothing like you Cersei. You call her my whore, but you held that position once. You were my whore and I would have fought and killed the world to make you mine. But I’ve come to realise that you were never what I wanted. I wanted an idea, a fantasy that you never were. With Brienne, I did not have to fight and kill anyone to make her mine. She became mine without complaint. I dishonoured her by giving her a child without a marriage, but she never expected me to marry her. She never asked, never even dreamed of the concept.” Jaime said.

“Oh, so you asking to leave your position as the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard was nothing to do with _her._ You just wanted to leave and marry her. The fact you’d filled her belly had nothing to do with it of course.” Cersei hissed.

“No. The fact that she was with child was what decided it for me. I had considered it for the longest time. But you were too jealous to let me have happiness. You tried to murder her and my unborn child.”

“Your bastard!” Cersei spat.

“Your children are also my bastards, sweet sister. Don’t cast aspersions at others when you are no better than a whore with a litter yourself.” Jaime stated. Cersei made to slap Jaime again, but Jaime grabbed her hand before it made contact with his face. “I will not let you destroy people’s lives anymore Cersei, and I will especially not let you destroy mine. Leave!” Jaime stated, pushing Cersei away from him, towards the door. Cersei was shaking with rage.

“I will send men to Tarth for Tommen.” Cersei said.

“They will not listen. Tommen signed the men under my orders. The only orders they take will be from me. The notices have already gone through the red keep and the gold cloaks and soldier’s barracks. Not a single man here will take up arms for you Cersei. I sent Tommen away four days ago, and four days was all I needed to make sure the army know who commands them now. You’ve lost sister.” Jaime said. Cersei was still shaking with rage.

“I will never forget this and I will never forgive. You’ll pay for this Jaime. Somehow, someday, you will pay for this.” Cersei said. Jaime shook his head.

“No sister. Soon we’ll probably all be dead. The dragons will be at our door in a matter of days. There is no time left for vengeance.” Jaime said. Cersei turned around and stormed out of his room, slamming the door closed behind her. Jaime looked out of his window, only to see a cloud of dust in the distance.

 _“They’re here.”_ He thought to himself. As he thought it, he heard the horns sounding. The army had been spotted. Now Jaime had no choice but to either try and make peace, or die fighting. He knew he was unlikely to survive this battle and he ached for Brienne to be by his side. He ached for her familiar warmth and comfort, for her assurances. All he had was Oathkeeper. She had made him swear to keep it and use it to defend himself when the dragons came. Jaime had agreed because he knew what it meant to her and to him. It was a piece of her to stay by his side, and at this moment he was never so grateful for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demons - Imagine Dragons
> 
> When the days are cold  
> And the cards all fold  
> And the saints we see  
> Are all made of gold
> 
> When your dreams all fail  
> And the ones we hail  
> Are the worst of all  
> And the blood’s run stale
> 
> I wanna hide the truth  
> I wanna shelter you  
> But with the beast inside  
> There’s nowhere we can hide
> 
> No matter what we breed  
> We still are made of greed  
> This is my kingdom come  
> This is my kingdom come
> 
> When you feel my heat  
> Look into my eyes  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> Don’t get too close  
> It’s dark inside  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> It’s where my demons hide
> 
> Curtain’s call  
> Is the last of all  
> When the lights fade out  
> All the sinners crawl
> 
> So they dug your grave  
> And the masquerade  
> Will come calling out  
> At the mess you've made
> 
> Don't wanna let you down  
> But I am hell bound  
> Though this is all for you  
> Don't wanna hide the truth
> 
> No matter what we breed  
> We still are made of greed  
> This is my kingdom come  
> This is my kingdom come
> 
> When you feel my heat  
> Look into my eyes  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> Don’t get too close  
> It’s dark inside  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> It’s where my demons hide
> 
> They say it's what you make  
> I say it's up to fate  
> It's woven in my soul  
> I need to let you go
> 
> Your eyes, they shine so bright  
> I wanna save that light  
> I can't escape this now  
> Unless you show me how
> 
> When you feel my heat  
> Look into my eyes  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> Don’t get too close  
> It’s dark inside  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> It’s where my demons hide


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime discusses terms with the Dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lovely readers is this a doozy of a chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks to everyone who sent me Kudos and commented. I love you all. I hope you don't all hate me by the end of this chapter.

Demons.

 

Chapter 3.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Jaime was the first to see the full force of the Targaryens. Three Dragons with three riders, two sellsword companies, an army of unsullied and another army of men. Jaime could tell they were Westerosi men. He could see by the armour they wore and the horses they rode. When they got closer he saw their banners. Targaryen, Connington, Martell, Greyjoy and shockingly there were Stark colours too. The other shock was that Stannis’ own banner with the Baratheon stag, surrounded by the fiery heart of the Lord of Light, was with them. Jaime had no idea which Stark was with them. He thought that Arya and Sansa had at least grown to have some companionship towards him and Brienne. But of course this was more about Cersei then it was about Jaime himself. He took a deep breath. The armies in front of him were too vast for King’s Landing. With Stannis, the Starks, The Greyjoys, The Martells and the Targaryens combined, let alone with help from a Connington. Jaime was almost positive that this was Jon Connington. There was no other Connington who would stand at the side of Rhaegar’s son.

 

The dragons grew closer and Jaime realised they all had riders. The green dragon held a dark haired rider, while the black and creamy white held silver haired riders. Jaime could not see their faces, but assumed the silver haired ones were Aegon and Daenerys. He saw the dragons land outside the gates and then he saw the tiny figure of his brother, ride up on a horse. He was followed by another rider who held a white flag. Jaime knew his brother well. There would be terms of peace first, but none that Cersei would agree to. Jaime left his perch at the top of the King’s Road Gate and as he got to the bottom, he saw Cersei standing waiting for him. Osmund Kettleblack at her side.

“I heard that little monster brings a white flag. We’ll accept their surrender graciously.” Cersei stated. Jaime laughed then.

“Do you really think they want to surrender? The Targaryens, Martells, Greyjoys, Starks and Stannis Baratheon? Do you really think any of them are ready to surrender? I don’t. We are going to hear Tyrion’s terms and then, sister, we are going to ask what happened to Myrcella. Of course keeping the throne is far more important to you.” Jaime stated coldly. Cersei glared at him angrily. Jaime looked at one of the gate guards. “Open the gates for my brother and give him and his man safe passage. We will treat with him.” Jaime told the guards. They did as asked, and Tyrion rode in. The man on horse, carrying the banner was fearsome to behold. He had markings on his face that looked like flames. It was only as they dismounted that Jaime recognised Ser Jorah Mormont.

“You’ve chosen to treat with me brother?” Tyrion asked coldly. “Or will this be another act of betrayal.” Tyrion added, a bite of bitterness in his voice.

“You killed my son you little beast! Do you think I’m going to allow you to live?” Cersei yelled. Jaime shook his head.

“If you can’t stay calm, _Your Grace_ , I will have no choice but to listen to terms alone and whether I agree to them or not will not be discussed with you.” Jaime stated. Tyrion frowned as he looked between his two siblings.

“I would ask Aegon, Daenerys and Jon Snow to come and join this meeting if you can offer the promise that no one will be harmed brother. Though what your word is worth any longer, I’ve yet to see.” Tyrion stated.

“I will offer my word that no one shall be harmed if we parlay. No warrior here will lay a hand on anyone who comes here under a white banner to discuss terms.” Jaime said.

“And what about you, sweet sister? Are you willing to let us all go once we’ve spoken?” Tyrion asked. Jorah looked unhappy at this.

“They’re not to be trusted, dwarf.” Jorah rumbled out. Tyrion grinned, the scar across his face stretched grotesquely along with it.

“I would kill you all the first chance I get.” Cersei spat.

“Isn’t it good then, that you do not have command here Cersei? It is my word that matters here. The hand fled, along with Queen Margaery. Tommen left me in charge. So Tyrion, if you can take my promise as proof we can parlay right here in the guardhouse just there.” Jaime stated, pointing to the old wooden guardhouse behind him. Tyrion nodded.

“I trust your promise brother. I will tell my Queen. She may wish to meet halfway between her army and the city walls. Are you amenable to that?” Tyrion asked.

“I am, as long as you can guarantee the same promise I’ve made. No harm or blood spilt comes under the white banner of parlay.” Jaime replied. Tyrion nodded.

“Of course. This is a discussion of terms. You shall know very soon if we will have a discussion. You may bring may each bring two people with you to bear witness to our conversation.” Tyrion said. He turned to get back on his horse. It took a little while, but Tyrion managed it.

“Tyrion.” Jaime called to him. Tyrion looked at him from atop his horse. “Is Myrcella still alive Tyrion? The Martell’s have joined you. What has befallen Myrcella?” Jaime asked. Tyrion’s eyes softened.

“She is safe Jaime. For now, she is safe. I promise you that. She stays with me at all times and Daenerys when I am not there. She is well.” Tyrion replied.

“Well? You had her maimed!” Cersei screamed. Tyrion glared at Cersei.

“I no more had her maimed then I had Joffrey poisoned. Joffrey was a little monster but he was still my nephew.” Tyrion said coldly. Jaime felt a weight lift from his soul then. Tyrion had lied about killing Joffrey to hurt him. Jaime knew this when the rescued Sansa from the Vale. Sansa revealed all to Jaime and Brienne of Littlefinger’s plot and of how she found out what had been done to Joffrey later. So Jaime knew Tyrion had lied, but for Tyrion to say it now, to his face, meant that Tyrion still felt some love towards Jaime. There was some hope for them to be brothers again. But for that to happen, Jaime knew he had to survive this next battle.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

An hour passed before Jaime heard word that Daenerys Targaryen, Aegon Targaryen and Jon Snow were coming towards the middle ground between the army and the city walls. Jaime had picked Addam Marbrand and Lancel for his witnesses. Cersei had picked Ser Robert Strong and Qyburn. Jaime did not like either Robert Strong or Qyburn. He knew that man’s secrets and that was enough to make him distrust someone who would kill living men by experimenting on them while they were sick. Robert Strong never spoke, never moved, unless commanded. Jaime did not even know if the man ate or drank and had never seen him without his armour. They made their way to the middle ground where a small purple awning had been set up with a table and chairs. The witnesses were to stand of course. Jaime saw them as he approached. Stood behind three chairs, Jon Snow, Daenerys and Aegon, who looked remarkably like Rhaegar, seemed united in some way. Jon looked very much like his father. The grey eyes and dark hair, and the time the boy had had to grow into a man, made it so. With Jon, stood Stannis Baratheon and a man that Jaime did not know. A man with laugh lines around his eyes and a lute hanging around his neck. With Aegon stood Jon Connington and another man that Jaime did not know. A large looking man who wore white. With Daenerys stood Jorah Mormont and Barristan Selmy, which shocked Jaime just a little, but really he knew it should not have. Tyrion sat on a chair at one end of the table and Varys sat at the other. Jaime stared at the Eunuch in absolute shock.

“How the hell did you get here Varys? What are you doing here? You’ve been missing since before my Uncle Kevan and Grand Maester Pycelle were murdered.” Jaime asked. Varys just smiled.

“I thought to join Queen Daenerys and so I did. Tyrion seems to think I can be objective in these matters. So he and I will attempt to keep the peace in this discussion.” Varys replied. Jaime wasn’t sure whether to be glad or more disturbed. That was when Jaime spotted the golden haired girl at Tyrion’s right hand side. Jaime saw Myrcella. He had always thought she would grow to look like Cersei, but she had not. She had grown to look like him. Her face was not as delicate, but still beautiful, and her smile was far easier.

“Myrcella!” Cersei shrieked. She ran over to hug the teenager. Myrcella moved away.

“You lied to me my whole life Mother. You let me believe that Robert Baratheon was my father and he was not.” Myrcella said softly. Her eyes flashed with sadness. Jaime knew then that Myrcella was most definitely her father’s daughter. She was too kind to want revenge for the lies told to her by a loved one. Just as Jaime could not take revenge on Cersei for lying to him in the past, Myrcella couldn’t take revenge for the lies Cersei had told her either.

“Myrcella? Are you well?” Jaime asked her gently. He knew that she would receive him as well as she had her mother. Cersei stood dumbfounded at the exchange.

“I am well. Should I call you father or Uncle Jaime?” Myrcella asked.

“Whatever you feel most comfortable with Myrcella. I would not force you to give me any name that you didn’t wish to. I’ve hardly earned the right to be called your father.” Jaime said honestly. Myrcella offered a gentle smile to him.

“Maybe you can in time, Uncle.” Myrcella replied.

“We’ll be taking Myrcella back with us.” Cersei stated.

“You will not. You do not give orders here Cersei Baratheon. This is a parlay to discuss terms. This is not your throne room. Though it never belonged to you in the first place.” Daenerys said. She sat in her seat, and Aegon and Jon followed suit. Myrcella stood by Tyrion’s side again. By Varys’ side, another young girl appeared. She looked to be six and ten at least. She had long dark hair and dark eyes and Jaime knew she was Dornish.

“Let us get this talk started.” Daenerys said. She gestured to Jorah and Barristan to step forward.

“Ser Jorah Mormont and Ser Barristan Selmy are my witnesses. I’m sure you know them. Ser Barristan is a member of my Queensguard.” Daenerys said. Aegon spoke next after taking his own seat on Daenerys’ right.

“I am Aegon Targaryen, the son of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia of Dorne. My witnesses are Ser Jon Connington, my foster father, the man who raised me, and Ser Roland Duckfield, who is a member of my Kingsguard.” Aegon introduced. Jon was next to sit down on Daenerys’ left and speak.

“You know I am Jon Snow, what you do not know is that my father was Aerys Targaryen and my mother was Lyanna Stark. Lord Eddard Stark was my uncle not my father.” Jon said. A sadness seemed to saturate his voice. Cersei laughed then. Her laugh was almost a witch’s cackle. Jaime glared at her.

“Calm yourself down Cersei.” Jaime hissed. He didn’t want this parlay to go wrong.

“Don’t you see how funny this is? Oh I could laugh all day! All those years, Robert started a war over Lyanna Stark! He demanded his betrothed back from Rhaegar and she was Aerys’ whore all along. Then the honourable Ned Stark took the bastard in, claimed him as his own and got practically mauled over his honour by his trout wife for years! Now all these years later when they’re all dead and a bastard wants to sit the throne!” Cersei exclaimed. She seemed unable to control herself.

“My mother was no whore. She was raped. She does not deserve to be mocked for it. As for the throne, I don’t want it. Even if I did, it wouldn’t be any different to you putting your own bastards own the throne one after another, now would it?” Jon stated coldly to Cersei. Myrcella paled. “I’m sorry Myrcella. I meant no offence to you.” Jon said to the golden haired teenager. Myrcella gave him a smile and nodded. Cersei scowled.

“We all know Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella were not Robert’s children Cersei. There is no reason to deny it any longer.” Stannis stated. Jon shot Stannis a look and Stannis stopped speaking. Not cowed exactly, more cautious than anything else.

“My witnesses are Lord Stannis Baratheon and Mance Rayder, also known as the King Beyond the Wall. He comes here today to see how our talks fare.” Jon said. Mance Rayder gave a slight bow of his head and stayed where he was, standing behind Jon’s chair.

“I would introduce this young lady as Elia Sand of Dorne, the daughter of Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand. She is here to act as my second.” Varys introduced the teenage girl. The girl nodded her head towards Jaime and Cersei.

“You both know Myrcella, so I have no need to introduce her as my own second.” Tyrion stated.

 

Jaime took his seat and looked at the trio of Targaryens. What a surprise that was. Jon Snow was Aerys’ son.

“You know I am Ser Jaime Lannister. My witnesses are Ser Addam Marbrand of House Marbrand of Ashmarke, and Ser Lancel Lannister, my cousin and a member of the Warrior’s Sons.” Jaime said. Cersei glared and stepped forward and took her seat. Jaime could see she was angry at being the last one to sit at the table.

“I am Queen Cersei Baratheon, and my witnesses are Ser Robert Strong of the Kingsguard and Qyburn, our new Master of Whisperers, seeing as the old one upped and vanished.” Cersei stated coldly. Jaime looked at the Targaryen trio again.

“What are your terms?” Jaime asked.

“You surrender the city, you surrender the throne and no one will be harmed. You do not and we will take this city with fire and blood and many will die needlessly.” Daenerys replied.

“What of Myrcella and Tommen?” Jaime asked.

“They will not be killed if you sign a missive to be sent throughout the kingdoms claiming them as your own. They are not Baratheons and they are not Robert Baratheon’s children. They never had a legitimate claim to the throne. All you have to do is sign a missive attesting to the truth of it.” Aegon replied.

“What of my sister here and myself?” Jaime asked. He wanted to know what would happen if he surrendered.

“Your... sister is of no consequence to me. If she swears fealty to us, she will go wherever she pleases. Whether it be to her home under her brother’s guard, or whether she remarries and makes another life. But should she ever speak treason against our reign she will die for it. I will have no rebellions.” Daenerys said. Jaime looked at Cersei, who looked absolutely furious. “What of my children? Will they stay with me?” Cersei asked.

“That will also be their choice. I do not know where Tommen is. I would ask, but I’m sure you will not tell me that.” Jon said. He looked at Jaime.

“I had Tommen evacuated from the city. I will not tell you where. I did not even tell Cersei.” Jaime replied.

“That was clever. Our sweet sister would never have let him leave.” Tyrion stated. Daenerys, Jon, Aegon, Cersei and Jaime all glared as one at the littlest Lannister who merely grinned grotesquely in return.

“And what is your plan for me, Queen Daenerys? I am the one who killed your father. What is your plan for me?” Jaime asked. Daenerys raised a delicate silver eyebrow and looked at Aegon and Jon.

“After much deliberation over the subject, we still haven’t quite decided.” Daenerys replied. Jaime looked at Aegon.

“He killed the king he was supposed to protect.” Aegon stated angrily. “And he did not protect my mother and sister who were murdered while he did his dirty work.” Aegon added.

“That is true. I did not know what was planned for your mother and sister. The knowledge haunted me rather more than I thought it would.” Jaime replied honestly. He knew if he were anything but honest he would have broken his promise to Brienne and he refused to do that.

“He saved Sansa from Littlefinger and brought Arya back from Braavos with Lady Brienne, the Maid of Tarth.” Jon stated. Cersei laughed.

“A maid that bore my brother’s bastard!” Cersei exclaimed as she laughed. Jaime growled low in his throat.

“I’ve warned you about calling Galladon a bastard when I fathered three with you.” Jaime hissed. Cersei was glaring fiercely.

“Sansa and Arya both wrote letters that they asked me to read out when these terms took place. That was the price for the men of the North to accompany this army under my command and I will do as I promised my sisters.” Jon said.

“Your cousins.” Cersei spat back harshly.

“They will always be my sisters. We were raised as such and I will not abandon them.” Jon stated honestly. He pulled out one letter from his pocket and read it aloud.

 

_To whomever this may concern,_

_I wish to write this letter to represent Ser Jaime Lannister as the man I know him to be, rather than the man everyone else believes him to be. It is true that he pushed my little brother from a tower window and left him crippled. But it is equally honest that he saved me from a terrible fate._

_I was spirited away from King’s Landing by Dontos Hollard, who I believed to be a friend. He took me to a small boat and then I was taken to a larger boat, where men killed Dontos and took me aboard. When I discovered that it was Petyr Baelish that had helped me to escape King’s Landing, I was grateful. I thought him to be a friend of my late mother’s and I thought he would not harm me. But once we arrived at his home on the Fingers, I found that I was to be disguised as his natural daughter. My Aunt Lysa knew the truth, that I was her niece, but she insisted on the secret being kept._

_As time passed, Petyr’s ways of showing affection began to scare me. He wanted me to kiss him, not as a daughter kisses a father but in the way a lover might kiss a lover. Aunt Lysa saw it before I even understood. She thought I was trying to steal her husband away and she tried to push me out of the moon door. Petyr saved me, but pushed her out. Her face haunted me for so long and it haunts me still. I was complicit in his crime in that I did not tell the truth of it. I was told to blame Marillion, Aunt Lysa’s singer, who had also made advances on me, and I did. I am forever ashamed of those actions. So I cannot condemn Jaime Lannister for pushing Bran from a tower to hide a secret that would not have only killed him, but the woman he loved at that time, and their three children._

_I found myself a prisoner in the Eyrie. As time passed I started to see Petyr Baelish for what he truly was. He could not have my mother, so he intended to keep me instead. I spent much time looking after my cousin, Sweet Robin, and fending off Petyr’s advances. I was always frightened of when the next time would come and how well I could deflect Petyr or keep away from him._

_When Ser Jaime arrived at the Eyrie with Lady Brienne and Podrick Payne, I found that I didn’t trust Ser Jaime at all at first. It was only after I saw the way he acted with Lady Brienne and Podrick that I saw how he had changed. Still it took me some convincing to trust him enough to run with them. Once we left the Vale I feared being brought before Queen Cersei, who insisted that I had a hand in her son’s death. Even if Joffrey was a monster a mother’s love surely runs deep. But we did not go to King’s Landing, we went to Braavos, where Ser Jaime saved my life many times and helped me and Lady Brienne to bring my little sister Arya home as well._

_I learned further of Ser Jaime on this journey and learned he was not so terrible as I had once thought him. We had to travel through the Riverlands to head to the North and home, and that was where we met with the living corpse of my mother. Lady Stoneheart tried to kill us all, not believing that Arya and I were her real daughters. Ser Jaime tried to deflect her rather than kill her, tried to tell her that we were indeed her children, but she would not listen. She was so consumed with rage and anger and the need for vengeance, that she could hear nothing else._

_In the end, she was about to kill Jaime, and my sister, Arya, stepped in with Lady Brienne’s sword. She killed the creature we could only know as Lady Stoneheart. Ser Jaime and Lady Brienne returned us home to Winterfell, and helped us to call our bannermen to our aid. He treated with Lord Stannis Baratheon, then King Stannis Baratheon, to make sure we were safe. He risked his life many times in the endeavour to make sure that when he left the North, we would survive. I will be forever grateful to him for this. His good deeds outweigh the bad ones, and I would ask for mercy for him. I think if he had been there the day I pleaded for mercy for my father, that maybe Lord Eddard Stark would still live._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Lady Sansa of House Stark._

 

Jon finished reading the letter and the group blinked in amazement.

“Sansa pleads for mercy. How sweet of the little dove. Won over by a few platitudes.” Cersei stated coldly.

“Do you want your brother to die Cersei Baratheon?” Daenerys asked coldly.

“Yes. He took my son and now you all think to take his throne.” Cersei hissed. Jaime ignored her outburst. She was becoming less rational as time went by.

“I’ll now read a letter written by Arya Stark.” Jon said. Jaime waited for Jon to start reading, wondering what the little wolf had said of him.

 

_To whomever this may concern._

_I am not one for writing. I feel it is usually better to speak in person. When I first met Jaime Lannister I didn’t trust him at all. I thought he was just another Lannister. When I found out what he had done to Bran I even vowed to kill him. But as I travelled with him I found that he was not nearly so bad as I had thought. He did have honour. It may not have been the same as my father’s honour, but it was honour all the same. There were even times when he reminded me of my father. It was only when I spoke to my brother Bran in the Godswood at Harrenhal that I forgave him completely. Bran told me that I should forgive him, because without his fall, Bran said he would not have learned all he has learned. He speaks through Weirwoods now and he knows what is coming. Others and White Walkers are coming for us all, and like him, I believe our blood is better spilled fighting them then each other._

_I saved Jaime Lannister’s life and killed the creature that had once been my mother. I did this because I truly believe he has changed. I also ask for mercy for him. I do not worship the Seven as my mother did, and as my sister does. I worship the Old Gods, but my father always said Winter is Coming, and now it is here we need all the good men we can get._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Arya of House Stark._

 

Jaime blinked. The girl had thought him alike to her honourable father? That was news to him. He looked at Jon who seemed to see him very differently. Daenerys took a deep breath. She looked at Aegon and Jon and then looked at Jaime.

“I would ask you one thing, Ser Jaime Lannister. Why did you kill my father? Why did you kill the King you were sworn to protect?” Daenerys asked.

 

This was it. This was the moment where Jaime had to show all his demons. He could no longer keep them hidden just below the surface. He hoped fate was on his side today.

“I’m assuming that you’ve been told about your father? About his madness?” Jaime asked. Daenerys nodded her head.

“I asked to know the truth of him and his reign. I asked Ser Barristan and he told me everything he knew. None of us knew about... about what he did to Lyanna Stark.” Daenerys replied.

“Lyanna Stark was not the only woman your father raped, your grace.” Jaime said. He took a deep breath himself. He had not told this story in many years, not since the baths in Harrenhal, but he had promised Brienne and he would not break his word to her. “I stood guard outside Queen Rhaella’s bedchambers as the King raped her as well. I was told that I was not to protect the Queen from the King. I thought it was cruel and wrong. But I was not allowed to do anything about it. I watched as first Brandon Stark and then Lord Rickard Stark, came to the Red Keep. I watched King Aerys place pots of wildfire under Lord Rickard Stark, who was suspended above them in his suit of armour. I watched as Rickard Stark burned alive, and Brandon Stark, who was restrained by some sort of strangling machine, strangled himself to death trying to reach his sword and save his father. I watched as Aerys contracted his pyromancers to bury caches of wildfire all over King’s Landing. He had them buried in flea bottom, on the streets of steel and the streets of silk, he had them buried under homes and taverns, under the Great Sept of Baelor and even under the Red Keep itself. Before the sack of King’s Landing started, I pleaded with the King. I told him that my father was not at the gates to help him. He would not listen to me. He opened the gates and my father and his men sacked the city. I begged the King to surrender peacefully. He told me to bring him my father’s head and then told the pyromancers to light the wildfire.” Jaime said. Daenerys looked horrified, so did Jon and Aegon. Everyone in the room looked on the verge of horror. Jaime took a breath and continued. “I killed the pyromancers first. Then I killed the King to make sure he could call for no more pyromancers and order them to light the wildfire instead.” Jaime finished.

 

The group remained silent for what felt to Jaime like an eternity. Finally, Aegon spoke, breaking the silence.

“Why did you tell no one of this until now?” Aegon asked. Jaime looked at them.

“I never thought I would be believe. I have only told one other person this story.” Jaime said.

“Lady Brienne I assume?” Tyrion questioned. Jaime nodded. Cersei looked at Jaime in shock.

“I have made my decision.” Daenerys said. She looked at Jon and Aegon. “Given everything I have heard and what I have seen, I shall pardon Ser Jaime Lannister for killing my father. What he did, he did for the realm, for the kingdom, for these people I would call my children. I cannot condemn him for that. But I cannot allow him to go unpunished.” Daenerys said. Everyone waited with baited breath to hear what Daenerys would say. “I hereby dismiss you from the Kingsguard, and your forfeit your right to inheritance of Casterly Rock. That will go to Tyrion Lannister.” Daenerys said. Jaime nodded.

“What of Myrcella and Tommen? Can I ask for them to be legitimised as Lannisters? Then they can at least try to marry for love rather than whoever will have them.” Jaime asked. Daenerys nodded.

“Your brother already asked for this. Prince Doran Martell has agreed that should Myrcella be legitimised as a Lannister that her marriage contract with Prince Trystane Martell will stand. They have grown very fond of one another. So I am inclined to agree to it.” Daenerys said.

“And you are truly letting me go?” Jaime asked.

“Yes. You may return to your Lady Brienne. As long as you accept the terms of course.” Daenerys said. Jaime nodded.

“Your terms are accepted.” Jaime said. Cersei jumped to her feet, her face turning red with rage.

“ _You_ don’t have any rights to accept terms!” Cersei screamed. Jaime looked at Cersei.

“I do. Tommen signed the papers leaving me in charge of his army and these decisions.” Jaime said. Cersei was shaking with rage as she turned and looked at Ser Robert Strong.

“Kill him.” Cersei hissed. “Kill him and then those Targaryens!” Cersei exclaimed. Jaime spun out of his chair, just in time to avoid Strong’s blade crashing into the wood where his neck would have been.

 

“Cersei! Stop this madness!” Tyrion yelled at her. Jaime still had Oathkeeper with him. He drew it in his left hand and prayed to whatever Gods might be listening that he was capable of winning this battle.

“You won’t get the Rock! You little beast! You have no right to take everything I’ve worked for!” Cersei screamed back. Her face was dark with rage and Strong seemed to almost feed on it. Never did the man garbed in black armour, look more like the Mountain then he did at that moment. Jaime once again had a swing directed at him. Jaime managed to swing Oathkeeper down, chopping off the creature’s left arm. The arm fell to the ground, but black blood, not red, poured from the wound. Jaime looked at it and then at Qyburn in horror.

“He’s one of your creations!” Jaime exclaimed in horror. He looked at the Targaryens after avoiding another swing from the monster that was still coming for him, as though it had not lost an arm. “Run!” Jaime called to them. Jon stood up, but did not run. He pulled out his own Valyrian steel sword.

“If that thing wants me it will have to come and get me.” Jon stated angrily. Jaime ducked as Strong swung for his head, then jumped up as Strong swung at his legs. The creature’s sword was the largest and most heavy looking that Jaime had ever seen, yet the creature swung it with ease. Myrcella screamed as the creature swung it’s sword down from above his head, almost chopping Jaime in half. Jaime managed to roll across the hard ground of the King’s road and find his feet again. He was dancing around the creature, hoping to lead him away. If not from the Targaryen’s, at least from Tyrion and Myrcella. Lancel pulled out his own sword.

“Lancel don’t!” Jaime yelled as Lancel made to attack from behind. He stabbed the sword into Robert Strong’s back and the creature acted as though nothing had changed. Lancel pulled it out and unlike Jaime’s hit, no black blood flowed from the wound. Lancel looked wide eyed as the creature swung around at ran Lancel through. He gasped out, gurgling blood, and Myrcella screamed. That was when Robert Strong looked at sweet little Myrcella and started heading towards her.

“No! Not my daughter!” Cersei screamed.

“You fool! You unleashed a monster you can’t control!” Tyrion yelled. Jaime ran after the creature with everything he had. He managed to get ahead of it in front of Myrcella, and as the creature swung downwards, Jaime brought up Oathkeeper and stabbed straight into the creature’s throat. Black blood gushed from Strong’s helmet and hit Jaime in the face. Jaime was blind for a moment when he felt a stinging sensation on the left side of his chest. More screaming came from Myrcella then. Jaime felt something warm dripping inside his armour.

 _“It’s my blood.”_ Jaime thought to himself. He wiped the creature’s blood from his face, numb with shock. He saw the creature fall backwards, and take it’s sword with it, from Jaime’s chest. Jaime blinked and looked at the wound, which was now gushing steadily with his own red blood.

“Jaime!” Tyrion called to him. Jaime looked down at the blood gushing from his chest. He looked at the unmoving creature laid out in front of him. He had won with Oathkeeper by his side.

 _“I’ll have to remember to thank Brienne later on.”_ Jaime thought as his vision started turning grey. He blinked as he saw the world spin. _“I’m dying. Aren’t I? What an interesting way to go.”_ Jaime thought numbly as he fell backwards. He felt arms around him and heard crying.

“Uncle Jaime. Don’t die.” Jaime heard Myrcella pleading.

“The Gods decide when we die sweetling. We can’t change it.” Jaime whispered. _“I wish I could have seen them again. Brienne, Tommen, Galladon, Podrick, Peck, Pia... the baby... I’ll never see it. I hope it’s a girl. Joanna. Joanna Lannister. With Brienne’s eyes.”_ Jaime thought. The last thing he saw was an image of a blue eyed, golden haired child in his mind’s eyes. A little girl, dressed in a little blue dress with her hair in a golden braid, who waved at him from a beach, where the waters stretched out as blue as Brienne’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demons - Imagine Dragons
> 
> When the days are cold  
> And the cards all fold  
> And the saints we see  
> Are all made of gold
> 
> When your dreams all fail  
> And the ones we hail  
> Are the worst of all  
> And the blood’s run stale
> 
> I wanna hide the truth  
> I wanna shelter you  
> But with the beast inside  
> There’s nowhere we can hide
> 
> No matter what we breed  
> We still are made of greed  
> This is my kingdom come  
> This is my kingdom come
> 
> When you feel my heat  
> Look into my eyes  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> Don’t get too close  
> It’s dark inside  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> It’s where my demons hide
> 
> Curtain’s call  
> Is the last of all  
> When the lights fade out  
> All the sinners crawl
> 
> So they dug your grave  
> And the masquerade  
> Will come calling out  
> At the mess you've made
> 
> Don't wanna let you down  
> But I am hell bound  
> Though this is all for you  
> Don't wanna hide the truth
> 
> No matter what we breed  
> We still are made of greed  
> This is my kingdom come  
> This is my kingdom come
> 
> When you feel my heat  
> Look into my eyes  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> Don’t get too close  
> It’s dark inside  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> It’s where my demons hide
> 
> They say it's what you make  
> I say it's up to fate  
> It's woven in my soul  
> I need to let you go
> 
> Your eyes, they shine so bright  
> I wanna save that light  
> I can't escape this now  
> Unless you show me how
> 
> When you feel my heat  
> Look into my eyes  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> Don’t get too close  
> It’s dark inside  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> It’s where my demons hide


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. I meant to update this like... three or four days ago. I know I've made you all wait ages. I'm sorry. I had some sort of cold/flu thing and it blocked my mental thinking processes. So I wanted to wait until I was feeling better to write out the chapter. This is one heck of a chapter though, so buckle yourselves in for the ride. (nods) Thanks to everyone who sent Kudos and commented and read. I really appreciate it.

Demons.

 

Chapter 4.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The shores of Tarth were a welcome sight for Brienne, Tommen, Pia, Peck and Podrick. Galladon had never seen Tarth, just as he’d never been on a ship before, or been sailing on the sea. Everything was a new adventure. It had been only two days since they had arrived in Tarth. Brienne had been told the Targaryens now held King’s Landing when she arrived. Of course the ravens were faster than she in getting to the island. She knew little and less of Jaime’s fate.

It was evening when Brienne came across Galladon sitting on Tommen’s lap.

“Where’s father?” Galladon asked. His sweet little face looked at Tommen as though Tommen held the answers of the Gods. Tommen held Galladon a little more tightly.

“He’s in King’s Landing Galladon.” Tommen replied.

“Why didn’t he come with us?” Galladon asked.

“Because he had to stay and help there.” Tommen replied.

“When is father coming?” Galladon asked.

“I don’t know Galladon. Soon I hope.” Tommen said. He didn’t address Galladon as though he were a small child, but as though he were an equal. Tommen and Podrick often ran around after Galladon, both insisting that Brienne needed to rest, since she had informed her little group of her pregnancy. Brienne found herself weary more often than not lately, and was unsure of exactly how to explain this to her advisors. She was determined that every message that came was to be seen by her directly. She didn’t want any news of Jaime slipping through her fingers if some advisor took it upon himself to keep the news from her. She felt such fondness for Tommen as she watched him play with his little brother. “It’s going to be time for you to go to bed soon Galladon. Let’s go inside and Pia will give you a warm bath. I’ll tell you a story. I’m sure your mother will come and say goodnight.” Tommen told him. Galladon nodded, his green eyes drooping sleepily. Then Tommen picked himself up, Galladon held in his arms, and was off in the direction of what had become Galladon’s room. Brienne feared that Galladon and Tommen would be disappointed if Jaime could not return.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

_The world was dark, at the same time it turned different colours. Red like dried blood, grey like the northern snows, blue like the very bottom of the sea, the colours changed, but always in complete darkness._

“Jaime, you need to live.” _He was sure he knew that voice. He wasn’t sure he knew who Jaime was though._ “Our sister is awaiting her fate in the dungeons. Thanks to you, that monster Robert Strong is dead. He was made out of parts of other people Jaime. He even had your sword hand. Qyburn admitted to keeping hold of it apparently. He had parts of Gregor Clegane, Falyse Stokeworth, some bloody blue bard of Margaery Tyrell’s, only the Gods know what his name actually was. There were others...” _The voice trailed off. He wasn’t sure why but he missed that voice._ “Jaime I was told by some of the servants that you have a son. A bastard called Galladon, by the Lady Brienne of Tarth. I didn’t know you had it in you to keep your own woman and child in the Red Keep so close to Cersei. I’ve heard how badly it turned out as well. For many people. Cersei was never one to share what she perceived to be her possessions.” _The voice said. For some reason he wanted to laugh at that, but he couldn’t. He really wished he could. He wished he knew what was happening beyond the darkened colours in his mind._

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

It had been three months since Brienne’s return to Tarth. Brienne could no longer hide her pregnancy. Her advisors frowned, but none dared say a word whilst Peck stood as a sworn sword at her side. Brienne heard things were getting worse in the North. Soon there would be a need to for men and women to go to war. She had received a raven from Winterfell. Arya, Gendry and Sandor had all gone to help at the wall, whilst Sansa stayed with Mya in Winterfell. There had been an attempt on her life, but Mya had been smart and quick enough to dispatch the assassin. No more attempts had been made since, but both Mya and Sansa were now vigilant. Sansa wrote that the assassin was probably sent, assuming that without men to guard her, that Sansa was weak. They were proved wrong.

 

Brienne came across Pod and Tommen practising in the yard. Pod was taller, broader now. He’d been ten years old when he started his journey with Brienne. He was now five and ten. Brienne feared the worst. She feared that not only had she lost Jaime, but that she would have to send Tommen and Pod and Peck off as well, and that they would all be killed. Brienne had become so fond of the boys. She treated them as though they were her own children. Podrick was the last Payne left alive. Ser Ilyn Payne had been his cousin, and that man had been killed by outlaws in the Riverlands, leaving no heirs, so Pod was the heir to House Payne now. The boy did not seem eager to take on the role. He had told Brienne that he’d been born into a lesser branch of House Payne, and that the fact that all the male members of House Payne were now dead apart from him was rather a horrible twist of fortune. He had never wanted to be the Lord of his house and had never been taught anything but to be a squire, or to fight.

 

“Brienne?” Brienne had been leaning on the battlements of Evenfall Hall, looking out over Shipbreaker bay, hoping to see a ship or a raven on the horizon. Every day that passed with no word made Brienne more anxious. She looked at Tommen who seemed so lost.

“What’s wrong Tommen?” Brienne asked him gently.

“Do you think my fa- do you think Uncle Jaime is dead?” Tommen asked. Brienne caught the slip in the boy’s voice.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. I don’t know why but I think I would just... know... if he were. But I wish some word would come too Tommen.” Brienne answered honestly. Tommen gave a sad smile.

“I’ve heard nothing of him or even my mother. You would have told me if you’d heard of her. I... I don’t even know if I _want_ to hear of her. She... she did some terrible things. She tried to have Margaery killed just because she thought she was losing me to her. She... Brienne she had innocents sent to the black cells for Qyburn to experiment on. My fa- my uncle may not have been the image of a perfect man. He’s hated for killing Aerys, but Aerys was insane. He pushed Bran out of a window so that he and mother wouldn’t be discovered. He’s done bad things, I know he isn’t perfect. But he didn’t destroy innocent lives like my mother has done. He didn’t send innocents to die in agony.” Tommen said. His green eyes, so like Jaime’s, shone with unshed tears. He had a good heart, a kind heart, just like her and like Jaime.

“Tommen how do you know all of this?” Brienne asked, as she crouched to be at his level. Tommen was getting taller, but she still towered over him.

“I... I followed her. One day I wanted to know where people kept disappearing to. There was one boy... he was my... my whipping boy, his name was Pate. She had him sent to the black cells for stealing some food. I told her that Pate had not stolen it. I’d given it to him. He was starving, like so many people were in the city. I always had a full plate and I left things. I didn’t want him to starve. I thought of him as my friend. But what happened to him in the black cells was so horrible Brienne. It was like a terrible nightmare come to life. I was never afraid of Snarks under the bed or Grumpkins at the door after that day. I knew that they couldn’t hurt me, but Qyburn could. I knew the horrors that went on in the dungeon were worse then things I could ever imagine.” Tommen said. Brienne pulled the boy into a hug.

“I don’t know what to say Tommen. You are so much braver than I, to have seen all that and still have such a bright smile on your face.” Brienne said gently.

“I’m not brave. My mother and Joffrey always said I was just a coward. I hated it. As soon as Loras started teaching me about swords he was sent off to Dragonstone and he never returned. I... I had to learn in secret. I’d try and find anyone that would spar with me or show me the basics. Mostly I trained with Pod or Peck. Sometimes I got to train with fa- I mean Uncle Jaime.” Tommen said. Brienne placed a hand on top of Tommen’s curly golden hair.

“Tommen, you are very brave. You want to learn. You even went to the trouble of finding people to teach you. You struggled to learn what you now know. That’s very brave Tommen. And you can call Jaime your father if you wish to. No one will scold you for it and no one will mind if you do.” Brienne told Tommen gently.

“What about... Uncle Jaime?” Tommen asked.

“Especially Jaime. He will be so proud that you want to call him father. He really will.” Brienne assured Tommen as she ruffled his hair and removed her hand. Tommen smiled brightly, his green eyes glimmering as the sun sank beneath the horizon.

“Father was blessed by the Gods the day he met you Brienne. You love us all for who we are. I think that makes you even braver than being a warrior.” Tommen said. Then he was off, into the castle, and Brienne was alone again, a hand rubbing her swollen stomach. The baby had taken to digging it’s feet into her ribcage, or that’s at least what it felt like to Brienne. She was hoping to soothe the child to sleep. Brienne watched the sun go down, and then she went to put Galladon to bed. She knew when she got there Tommen and Pod would be there telling him a story, but she still wanted to see him tucked into his bed and safe in his dreams before she would allow her own dreams to find her.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Uncle Jaime. Please wake up. It’s been so long. Five months since you were hurt. Since you were awake. The Queen refuses to sentence... to sentence mother for her crimes until you either wake or die. I do not want you to die so you must wake up.” _It was a girl’s voice that spoke to him today. He knew her voice. He’d heard it a few times before now. But time was meaningless here. What were days? What were months? What were years? None of these things mattered in his world. He’d figured out that when they spoke the name Jaime they were speaking to him. Vaguely he found this comforting. He wasn’t even sure why, but he was positive Jaime was his name._ “They’ve asked mother where the Lady of Tarth is with Tommen and your other son. I think Uncle Tyrion said his name is Galladon. They asked her and she said she doesn’t know. Ravens were sent to Tarth asking if Lady Brienne was there, if Tommen was there, but all of them come back with the same response. They have not seen their lady since she left for Renly’s camp over five years ago. I wish you would wake up Uncle Jaime. I... I don’t know if I can ever get used to you being my father. But I will never know if you do not wake. I’ll never have the chance if you die.” _He felt strangely. He felt a sensation under his eyelids. It was a vague notion that he really needed to open them. Other times he couldn’t remember having eyes at all. All he knew was the endless floating within the vastness of his own mind, though he really couldn’t tell where his mind ended and death began. But voices kept pulling him back to the world of the living._

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Brienne was very heavily pregnant now. She found herself more worried than before. Ravens had come from King’s Landing asking if she and Tommen were on Tarth. Brienne had told the Maester to send back each one with the same reply. She could not risk Tommen’s life, or that of her unborn child if the Dragon Queen decided kill Brienne as a traitor. Even Galladon was not safe. Brienne remembered the stories of the Sack of King’s Landing. She remembered feeling sick when she had heard about Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon, the two babes slaughtered and laid before King Robert in crimson red cloaks. Even though the babe was not the true Aegon, the image stuck in her mind. Only it was Tommen and Galladon and her new child, not even yet in the world. They were wrapped in cloaks of red and black. Targaryen colours hid blood just as well as Lannister ones. So each message said that Brienne of Tarth had not returned to her father’s home since she left for Renly’s camp near on six years ago now. All she truly wanted was for news of Jaime to arrive. She wanted him to be alive. But if he were dead at least she would know. At least she would not be haunted by the idea of him being tortured in the black cells by Qyburn, or being burned alive in his armour, roasted by Daenerys Targaryen’s dragons.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Jaime. It has been nearly six months since you were hurt. We’ve tried to find your lady Brienne. We cannot find her. Though her Maester may be lying. She may be on Tarth, but we will never know until you wake. I would like to meet my new nephew. You left a coded letter in the white book. Barristan Selmy gave it to me. I can’t decode it. It’s not based on any of the codes I know, so I assume it’s a code that you and Lady Brienne made up between you to communicate through correspondence.” _Jaime started to feel himself coming back to life. He was starting to acknowledge himself as Jaime now. The colours were not so dark anymore, behind his eyelids. Brighter shades greeted him now. He saw grassy fields and grey skies. Images raced across his mind. The one thing he wanted to see was the ocean. He wanted to remember the deep blue ocean again, but for some reason he could not tell why._ “Jaime. I’ve wanted to say this to you for a long time. I forgive you Jaime. I wanted to hate you. I wanted to despise you. I wanted to be angry with you. At first I succeeded. At first I could convince myself that I truly hated you, but not for long. I knew you weren’t to blame for Tysha. Father asked you to lie to me. You weren’t to know what happened afterwards. You weren’t to know what he did to me, or to her. You were trying to be a good son and a good brother. Despite everything you have been the only constant in my life Jaime. You are my older brother and the only one who showed me any kind of love. You’re strong Jaime. You’re a Lion of Casterly Rock. You are not going to die here.” _The man’s voice was back. Jaime could feel his body. He could feel his fingers and his toes and it was as though he were being remade, reborn. It was as though his whole body were being rebuilt and suddenly the ocean was before him, as blue as ever and all Jaime could think was that the colour was overshadowed by Brienne’s eyes._

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Jaime blinked open his eyes slowly. He looked at Tyrion.

“Tyrion?” Jaime uttered softly.

“Jaime! You’re awake!” Tyrion exclaimed. Jaime saw Myrcella standing by the door. “Myrcella sweetling, go and get Queen Daenerys and the Maester quickly.” Tyrion said to her. Myrcella nodded, her golden hair bounced slightly at the gesture and she was gone. Jaime took note that her hair was brushed to cover one side of her face, the side on which she had been maimed. “We feared you were dying Jaime.” Tyrion said sadly.

“Do you truly forgive me brother?” Jaime asked. It was important to Jaime to know. He needed to know that Tyrion truly forgave him. For him this was the last piece of the puzzle.

“I don’t say I forgive if I do not Jaime. You know this.” Tyrion said softly. Jaime felt relieved, but still weakened.

“How long?” Jaime asked. A vague number came to him.

“Five months and two weeks Jaime.” Tyrion replied. Jaime tried to push himself into sitting up. “Jaime you’re not yourself. You need to heal.” Tyrion said. Jaime shook his head.

“I need to go to Tarth. I need to be there.” Jaime said. Tyrion looked as though his very thoughts had been confirmed.

“So your lady is on Tarth.” Tyrion stated. Jaime nodded.

“I... I had to be sure that Tommen and Galladon and Brienne would survive. I’m assuming you know about Galladon.” Jaime said. Tyrion nodded.

“I’m surprised you managed to keep Lady Brienne and your son safe from Cersei.” Tyrion said. Jaime nodded.

“It was hard work. She tried to have her poisoned with Tansy twice. Those were not the only attempts made on Brienne’s life or Galladon’s. What has been done with our sister?” Jaime asked. It was the way Jaime said _our sister_ instead of _my sister_ that made Tyrion pause.

“She is in the black cells awaiting judgement from Daenerys. Daenerys wouldn’t give judgement against Cersei until you woke.” Tyrion replied.

“Why?” Jaime asked.

“She feels that as the one who nearly died, saving the lives of the last Targaryens I might add, the irony of that is rather great don’t you think brother? She feels that you should have some say as Cersei’s punishment.” Tyrion replied. Jaime felt slightly sick. Cersei had been all he lived for, for half of his life. He had once loved her so deeply that it would have killed him to betray her in any way. But that felt like three lifetimes ago. Things were so different now. Yet Cersei was still his sister, his twin, and the thought of her suffering a slow, agonising death was not appealing to him. Even after all she had said and done, Jaime couldn’t bring himself to wish for anything but a quick death. He knew that asking for her to remain imprisoned would be just as cruel as a quick death. He’d learned that after he spent a year in the dungeons of Riverrun. A year had been long enough for him to consider ending his life, but he had not told anyone but Brienne that little truth. He could not inflict that on his twin, no matter how she might have deserved it. He also knew Daenerys would not allow Cersei to walk free now. The woman had doomed herself and Jaime knew the only way he could help her would be to champion her a quick death. It would be far more merciful than anything else that could be done.

“I have tried to ask that Cersei be sent to Casterly Rock to remain under house arrest for the rest of her days. She is still our sister, but Daenerys says that Cersei’s crimes are too numerous. She’s spoken the servants here in the Red Keep Jaime. She’s been told how Gold Cloaks were sent to brothels and houses alike, to kill twelve of Robert’s bastards, and how she had a pair of infants, twins, killed at Casterly Rock under the suspicion that they might have been Roberts. Other innocents were killed in that carnage. She also heard how Pia miscarried her child because of Cersei trying to poison Brienne with Tansy tea. A forced miscarriage. Daenerys despises those who would murder children, even unborn children. Her own unborn son was murdered by a Maegi’s blood magic. She will not forgive Cersei so easily.” Tyrion said softly. Jaime shook his head.  

“I don’t have time for Cersei. I have a family to get home to.” Jaime stated.

“Jaime you are not strong enough to travel. You nearly died and you’ve been on the cusp between life and death for nearly six months.” Tyrion stated.

“That is the problem. Brienne... Brienne is with child. She... she is over eight moons along. I need to be there. I need to be there for her.” Jaime said. He struggled to make himself sit up. Tyrion looked shocked.

“So that is what your coded letter said?” Tyrion asked.

“You found the letter?” Jaime asked.

“Of course not! Selmy found it. He’s more than a little furious that a woman tainted the purity of his Kingsguard chambers.” Tyrion stated, a smug smirk on his face. Jaime laughed aloud then. His voice was raw and hoarse from such a long time being unused.

 

That was when the door burst open. Queen Daenerys floated into the room, followed by a man that was unknown to Jaime, but who wore a Maester’s chain. Myrcella followed behind them and behind her was Jorah Mormont, who looked very unhappy at the idea of being last into the room. Jaime could see he seemed to edge his way closer to the silver Queen.

“Ser Jaime?” Daenerys asked gently.

“Your Grace?” Jaime replied. Daenerys smiled.

“You have missed much and more since you were injured Ser.” Daenerys said.

“Yes Your Grace. I’m sure I have. I wish to miss no more. I must go to Tarth. I don’t care if I have to be carried there like a babe in arms.” Jaime stated firmly. Daenerys looked confused.

“He does not wish to miss the birth of his child.” Tyrion stated fondly. Myrcella blinked and looked at Jaime.

“I’m going to have another brother or sister?” Myrcella asked. Jaime smiled at her then.

“Yes. At least that is the last I know of Brienne.” Jaime said softly. Myrcella looked positively gleeful at the prospect, a wide grin spread across her face. She had always loved Tommen and Jaime knew she would love Galladon and the new child just as much. Daenerys nodded her understanding.

“I think I can do something about that. Though I would ask that you and your lady return to court after the birth of the child. I would like to meet the woman who changed Ser Jaime Lannister.” Daenerys said gently. She looked at Tyrion. “To that end, you will accompany Ser Jaime and I’m sure Lady Myrcella will wish to go as well. How far is Tarth from here?” Daenerys asked.

“A week by ship your Grace.” Tyrion replied. Daenerys nodded.

“Then make the arrangements. One of our fastest ships shall take Ser Jaime to Tarth. I cannot allow the man who saved my life to miss the birth of his child.” Daenerys said. A strange look came across her face. It was a sad, faraway look that Jaime thought seemed to tell of a thousand lifetimes of sadness. Tyrion nodded and looked at Myrcella.

“Come Myrcella. We shall make the arrangements. You will finally meet your new brother and we shall see the arrival of a new member of our family.” Tyrion said. Myrcella nodded and headed out with Tyrion, though not without looking back at Jaime a few times. It was as though she were making sure that he was truly awake and that she had not just dreamed it all. The door closed behind them and the Maester checked over Jaime’s injuries.

“You are mostly healed Ser. But a journey right now would be dangerous still. You’re weak from the time you’ve spent unconscious. You need to build up your strength.” The Maester said. Jaime nodded.

“I understand that. But I will not miss the birth of my child if I can help it.” Jaime replied. The Maester nodded his understanding. Daenerys looked at the Maester and Jorah.

“I will speak to Ser Jaime alone for a few minutes.” Daenerys said. Ser Jorah looked unhappy at this prospect but did as commanded and left the room, the Maester following behind him.

“You wish to speak with me your Grace?” Jaime asked. Daenerys nodded.

“I found something whilst in the Royal offices. A certificate of legitimacy for your son, Galladon Waters and all future children born to you and the Lady Brienne of Tarth. It was signed and written by Tommen Baratheon.” Daenerys said. Jaime nodded his understanding.

“Tommen did that so that Cersei would stop calling Galladon a bastard. I didn’t even know of it until he gave the parchment to us on Galladon’s third name day.” Jaime said. Daenerys nodded.

“Of course, what with you confirming that Tommen is your son, not Robert Baratheon’s, that would make such a parchment invalid.” Daenerys said. Jaime pressed his lips together and did not speak. He knew this was a very real possibility from the start. Daenerys was Queen and it would be up to her to issue decrees of legitimacy. “I thought that I would give you a decree of legitimacy for your son. I will give it to you and your Lady Brienne officially, the day you arrive back in this court. I also give you my blessings to marry your Lady. I’m sure that you wish to and probably would with or without my blessing.” Daenerys said. Jaime smirked.

“You would be right. Being Kingsguard meant I could not marry her. I’m no longer Kingsguard so that makes it perfectly alright for me to marry her now.” Jaime stated. Daenerys smiled.

“I wish you well on your journey Ser Jaime.” Daenerys said. She handed him a parchment that she seemed to have been hiding under her cloak. “For your son. Galladon.” Daenerys said gently. “I will officially legitimise him when you come to court, as I said.” Daenerys said. Jaime nodded.

“You have my deepest gratitude, your Grace, and my loyalty.” Jaime said. Daenerys nodded.

“We shall also decide the matter of your sister, upon your return to King’s Landing.” Daenerys said, before she left the room. Jaime nodded his understanding and wasn’t sure what he really wanted to happen where Cersei was concerned. Only that he knew any punishment would seem either too soft or too harsh.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Brienne looked out to sea again. She was due to give birth within the week. She took a deep breath as she was about to turn to go inside. That was when she saw it. Sails. On the horizon, she saw a ship with the red and black of the Targaryens flying from its masts. Brienne felt a cold stab of dread knifing its way down her spine. She looked down into the yard and saw two small figures practising, whilst an even smaller figure watched. Brienne quickly made her way towards the training yard. On her way she crashed into Peck.

“I was just coming to find you my lady.” Peck said.

“There’s a ship on the horizon. Targaryen sails. I need to hide Tommen and Galladon. I... I want to hide Pod and Pia as well. I cannot ask you to hide, what with you being Knight, Ser. But I shall have to.” Brienne said, a hand resting on her large stomach. Peck nodded.

“I was charged by Ser Jaime to keep you safe and I will do that my lady. I know you don’t need my protection usually, but at this moment you do. I... I saw the ship. I was coming to fetch you all and send you to the Sept. There’s a hidden chamber there. The Septon agreed to our use of it. I shall head to the dock and greet the royal entourage. No one could directly link me to Ser Jaime on sight. It will give me a chance to learn more information. In the meanwhile you will all be hidden and out of sight.” Peck said. Brienne smiled at the young man.

“Thank you Peck. It feels wrong to be running and hiding like this.” Brienne said.

“You’re a warrior my lady, of course it feels wrong. But you may yet bring another warrior into this world, boy or girl, so you need to protect that life. That means retreating for now.” Peck replied. Brienne gave a laugh.

“You put it very well Peck. I’ll find the boys. You should find Pia.” Brienne said.

“I’ve already sent Pia ahead. She... she goes to the Sept to pray every day... for Summer...” Peck said softly. Brienne took a deep breath and nodded her understanding.

“I’ll go and get the boys. You head to the docks Peck. Good luck.” Brienne said gently. Peck nodded and he was gone. Brienne went to the training yard.

“Mother!” Brienne looked at Galladon, who kicked his feet excitedly against the barrel he was sitting on, as he watched Pod and Tommen sparring.

“We have to go.” Brienne said gently. Tommen and Pod both stopped mid swing and turned to look at her.

“Go?” Pod asked.

“Go where Brienne?” Tommen asked.

“To the Sept. A Targaryen ships heads this way. I don’t like it, but we must remain hidden. Pia is already there.” Brienne said. She walked forward to pick up Galladon, but Tommen was quicker. He frowned at Brienne as he picked up Galladon, and in that moment he looked far too much like his father.

“Brienne, you’re not supposed to lift anything or anyone. You only have a week until it’s time for you to give birth.” Tommen stated seriously, his green eyes flashed. Pod nodded his agreement with Tommen and Brienne would have yelled at them in frustration if there had been time. They had been running around stopping her from doing anything remotely taxing for the last month. It was driving her slightly insane, but Brienne knew they were just trying to protect her.

“Come on. All of you. Follow me.” Brienne said. Pod grabbed the practise swords and put them back on the rack, then the two boys followed after Brienne, Tommen still carrying Galladon, to hide in the Sept. When they got there, Pia was already waiting, looking afraid and worried. Brienne placed a gentle hand on Pia’s shoulder.

“It will be alright Pia.” Brienne said gently. Somehow, Brienne managed to find the right words, the right tone of voice, to comfort all of them. The Septon appeared and ushered them all into a hidden room. Brienne gestured to them all to take a seat somewhere. The hidden chamber didn’t have any chairs and only the tiniest amount of light pierced the darkness from a hole in the wall. It was almost as though a stone had been left out when building. Tommen and Podrick sat on the ground and sat Galladon between them. Galladon seemed anxious.

“Why are we sitting in the dark Mother?” Galladon whispered, almost as though he sensed he should not be loud. Brienne gestured with her hand, calling Galladon to come to her as she sat herself on the ground. Pia sat beside her. Galladon came over and sat beside his mother, hugging her tightly.

“Galladon, we are hiding here. We have to be very quiet. We don’t know what is happening so we have to hide and stay safe. A ship is heading here.” Brienne told Galladon.

“With father?” Galladon asked.

“I do not know Galladon. I wish that I did. But so that you and Tommen and Pod are safe, Pia and I brought you all here. If we are safe, Peck will come and get us.” Brienne said.  Galladon nodded, seeming to understand as he curled into Brienne’s side. She had changed greatly since she had left her home, a naïve innocent, to join Renly’s army. She had truly believed, back then, that for the rest of her life she would only ever serve Renly. She had also believed, back then, not even six years ago, that she would never be a mother and never find love. She had proved herself wrong over and over again. She had watched Renly die and it had almost killed her. She had met Jaime and hated him, but as they spent more time together on the road, she grew a strange respect for him. She had tried to make herself carry on hating him, even after they were captured by the Bloody Mummers, and Jaime had managed to save her from rape. But he had lost his hand for it. She had watched him suffer in agony and very nearly die himself at the loss of his hand. She had made him live. She had seen him as a man for the first time, instead of as a legend. She had listened as he revealed his innermost thoughts and darkest secrets to her in the baths of Harrenhal, and she known then that he was no monster. Even when he left and she had thought she would never see him again, that she would die having been raped half a hundred times and then killed for the entertainment of the Bloody Mummers, he had still managed to surprise her. He had come back for her.

 

Even now, it still shocked her. Jaime had come back for her, and not only had he come back for her, he had jumped into that bear pit, without his sword hand and with no weapons, and had stood in front of her, ready to save her life. He had put his trust and faith in her to find Sansa and Arya, and even after the Brotherhood, even after the Vale and Braavos and the Brotherhood again, they had survived. Even after the North, treating with Stannis, and the return to King’s Landing, they had survived. Though Brienne had been pregnant before they arrived back in King’s Landing. She hadn’t known that when they arrived, but she had known that Cersei would forever hate her. She had almost thought Jaime would toss her away when he saw Cersei again. Almost. She gave him more credit than to abandon her at the first turn after all they had been through together. But Jaime had not abandoned her. He had made sure that she had chambers to stay in, in the Red Keep, and he made sure she was protected, though she didn’t truly need protecting until she found out she was pregnant. When she had found out she was carrying a child, Brienne had felt so many emotions that she didn’t even know what in the seven hells she was going to do. It was when Pia lost her Summer that Brienne knew that she would die to keep her own child. That moment when she realised that there was a life within her that she truly had to nurture and protect, and in that moment Brienne had despised Cersei for trying to take it away from her and Jaime, and for taking Pia’s child. A little girl who would have been only a little older than Galladon. Brienne could imagine that little girl so clearly that she knew Pia and Peck must surely imagine more. More clearly, more vivid images of the child they had lost. But Brienne knew she loved Jaime. She knew without a shadow of a doubt. She knew he loved her back, though her insecurities had often made her think otherwise at moments. Brienne knew he loved her. She knew he wanted to marry her. She had one day followed him to the daily briefing that his sister demanded only to hear him ask to be released from his vows. He told Cersei the truth. He loved Brienne, he wanted to marry her, and even though there was a child on the way it had nothing to do with his feelings, it had just made his decision easier. Brienne had heard Cersei’s answer too. Then she had made herself walk away. It was enough to know that he loved her and after that day she had never doubted him or herself again.

 

Other things that had changed for Brienne, is that she now felt that she could say the right things, offer comfort, where before she had been unable to. She had been an awkward child, not even able to string a whole sentence together through her shyness. But now she was able to comfort not only her own child, but Tommen and Podrick, and even Pia. She was able to use the right words. She remembered Lady Catelyn then. The woman had had a mother’s strength and Brienne had never really understood that until Galladon was born. Her only regret was that her father had never gotten to meet her son. She knew her father would have loved Galladon, bastard or not, none of that would have mattered to him. So many things ran through Brienne’s mind. The sun was setting, and Brienne knew that by now, the ship would have docked. Brienne saw that Galladon, Pod and Tommen had all fallen into a doze, curled up together. Brienne smiled at them and then looked at Pia, who looked worried. “Are you alright Pia?” Brienne asked her. Pia nodded and took a deep breath. She looked at Brienne carefully.

“I’m with child.” Pia said softly. Brienne blinked. “I wasn’t sure. I would’ve said sooner my lady, but I just wasn’t sure. You see when I was much younger... I never... I never quickened. You... you know my reputation. When... when I lost Summer I thought that was my only chance. I’d lost my only chance to be a mother. Now there’s another chance. I have another chance. I’m scared my lady. I’m scared that it’ll be taken away from me.” Pia said softly. She looked so young then. Brienne placed a gentle hand on Pia’s shoulder.

“I promise you Pia that I will do everything I can to make sure that that doesn’t happen. You will be alright.” Brienne said gently. Pia nodded. That was when there was a bang and Brienne and Pia both heard the doors crash open. Tommen, Pod and Galladon all awoke with a start, jerked from sleep by the noise.

“Mother what was that noise?” Galladon whispered. Brienne got to her feet slowly and carefully, her large stomach hindering her. Galladon got up and walked over to grab hold of Brienne’s hand. Tommen and Podrick also got to their feet. Pod had a dagger in hand that he’d retrieved from his boot. Pia also stood, looking pale and shaky. Brienne wondered if the poor girl was suffering the nausea that she recalled her suffering with her first pregnancy. That was when the door to their hiding place was opened. Brienne’s heart stopped in her chest as the light flooded in. Then, there was Jaime standing before her.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

It had taken five days to get to Tarth. Five long days, in which Jaime was working on being able to stand up and walk without too much help. Being laid in bed for so long had left his legs weak and just about able to hold his weight, but Jaime was determined. He would not be carried to Evenfall Hall, he would walk, no matter what. Tyrion hid away in his own cabin. Jaime heard how horribly seasick his little brother was and felt rather bad for him. Myrcella, however, was overjoyed to be out at sea. She had grinned and laughed more than a few times, listening to the sailors and watching Jaime attempt to walk like a toddler taking his first steps. Soon enough, Jaime found himself able to walk without too much help. He used a stick to keep himself up, but he didn’t stay standing for too long. He wanted to keep his strength for seeing Brienne again. He didn’t send a letter ahead. He wanted to see her in person, and he couldn’t know if anyone might intercept a letter anyway.

 

Jaime knew he had changed a great deal since meeting Brienne. Or rather, he had found a part of himself that he didn’t know exist, or that he thought lost forever. He’d found a piece of himself that cared about honour rather than glory, about people, rather than rewards. It was a part he thought had died when he joined the Kingsguard only to realise that Aerys had only named him to spite his father.

 

When they arrived at Tarth, Jaime saw there was a party of soldiers to meet them. These were Brienne’s men. It was obvious from the way they held themselves. Jaime looked to the back and recognised Peck straight away. His old squire, now a Knight in his own right, was hooded and kept out of the way, but Jaime knew him.

“Peck!” Jaime called to him. He saw Peck start and look at him, removing his hood.

“Ser Jaime? You’re alive? Why are you here under Targaryen sails?” Peck asked. All good questions.

“Queen Daenerys has seen fit to pardon me and let me free of my white cloak. Where is Lady Brienne?” Jaime asked. Peck grinned.

“Hidden. We feared the Targaryens were coming for... well I’m sure you understand.” Peck replied.

“Well take me to her then.” Jaime stated. Tyrion and Myrcella followed behind Jaime, who only followed slightly behind Peck.

“Is my brother alright?” Myrcella asked.

“Which one my lady?” Peck replied.

“Either or both.” Myrcella replied. Peck smiled.

“They’re both well.” Peck said. Myrcella seemed to visibly relax. They came to a Sept. Jaime made to open the doors. They were bolted from the inside. “The Septon obviously took me seriously about bolting the doors.” Peck stated. Jaime growled in frustration. He hadn’t seen Brienne or either of his sons in far too long. He had also missed Pod. He and Brienne had practically adopted the boy on their journeying and so Jaime found himself ready to barge the door open.

“Uncle Jaime don’t! You’ll reopen your wounds!” Myrcella pleaded. Jaime wanted to yell. Peck sighed.

“I don’t like barging into a Sept, but if it must be done, then it must be done.” Peck stated. He rammed his shoulder against the doors. Once, twice and a third time. On the fourth, the doors crashed open and banged against the walls. The Septon looked rather disturbed as he stood at the altar of the Father.

“This is a holy place.” The Septon said firmly. Jaime took a deep breath.

“I know Septon. No blood will be spilt here. Well... maybe mine will be when my lady sees me.” Jaime stated, a smile crossed his face. Tyrion allowed a little chuckle to escape him and Myrcella just stared at the men wide eyed. They walked over to a wall, and Peck pulled down on a torch bracket. The wall opened like a door, and Jaime was surprised by how dark it was within, that was until the light shone on Brienne. She blinked for a moment at the light before seeing him.

“Jaime!” She exclaimed. Galladon held her hand, beside her, and Jaime could have sworn by the Gods, old and new, that he’d grown at least a few inches. He looked at Jaime and grinned widely.

“Father!” Galladon yelled cheerfully and ran to hug Jaime’s legs. Brienne looked at him carefully. She noted the stick he was leaning his weight on.

“What happened?” Brienne asked.

“I’ll explain everything later. I promise you. Right now I only have one thing to ask you.” Jaime said. Brienne frowned.

“And what might that be Ser?” Brienne questioned.

“Will you marry me?” Jaime asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay all, I know I left you on a cliffhanger again, but this is a good cliffhanger right? Also I've already started writing the last chapter as we speak. What I would like to know is if any of you would like to see a prequel or sequel to this story. A prequel involves all the events leading up to Demons. It'll be 10 to 15 chapters long (rough estimate) and a sequel... I'm not even sure how long a sequel would or wouldn't be. As for what I'd focus it on, you'll know next chapter. So please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the last chapter, but there WILL be a Sequel I promise. And there will also be a prequel. The series will be called "The Long Dark Night" series. I'm not quite sure what I'm naming the sequel yet though. I'm already working on it though, I promise. This chapter is one doozey of a chapter. It's over 11,000 words long, so enjoy the ride. I kinda have, a little too much. LOL! Thanks to everyone who stuck with this, and read and commented and sent me Kudos. It is so appreciated that I don't even know how to express it except for that I'm grateful. (nods)

Demons.

Chapter 5.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne stared at Jaime in absolute shock.

“How?” Brienne asked.

“The normal way. There’s a Septon here, unless you have better offers? Or maybe plans for the day?” Jaime asked, an eyebrow raised. Brienne gaped in shock.

“But... the Kingsguard...” Brienne stuttered.

“I am no longer a member of the Kingsguard. A part of my pardon from Queen Daenerys. I am no Kingsguard and I am not Lord of Casterly Rock. I am just Ser Jaime Lannister, and I’m yours if you will have me.” Jaime replied. Brienne, even though she was still shocked, found herself grinning. He was free, and it was her he had chosen, as always. Then a thought crossed Brienne’s mind.

“What about the Queen?” Brienne asked.

“The Queen gave me her blessing before I came back here. Though she knew I would wed you whether or not she gave her blessing.” Jaime replied. Brienne couldn’t help the grin that was almost plastered to her face. Marriage had never been something she truly wanted until she had loved Jaime Lannister, and even then, she had never expected it of him. He had been Kingsguard and they were sworn to take no wives and father no children. Not that Jaime had ever listened to the second part. He had five children he could attest to if she included her unborn child. Even the dead Joffrey, though Jaime would have preferred to never be titled as his father.

“Yes. My answer is yes.” Brienne said. Jaime grinned and looked at the Septon.

“This is highly irregular my lady.” The Septon said.

“Well normally the bride isn’t with child and her other child isn’t sat in the Sept when she weds. So how much more regular would you like the ceremony to be?” Jaime asked. The Septon looked flustered.

“There are no cloaks!” The Septon exclaimed, looking scandalised. Brienne laughed.

“I am no maid, so I do not need a Maiden’s cloak.” Brienne stated.

“Besides, I have a perfectly good Lannister cloak over my shoulders to give my new bride.” Jaime added. The Septon looked completely flustered.

“Would you mind terribly hurrying up Septon? I’d like to see them wed before my new niece of nephew makes an appearance.” Tyrion replied. Tommen, Myrcella and Podrick all laughed. Galladon looked at Tyrion.

“Are you my Uncle Tyrion?” Galladon asked.

“Are you Galladon?” Tyrion questioned right back.

“Yes! I am!” Galladon exclaimed cheerfully.

“Then I am indeed your uncle Tyrion.” Tyrion replied. Galladon ran up to look at him, the trusting smile of an innocent on his face.

“I’m almost as tall as you uncle!” Galladon stated. It was true. At three, Galladon was fairly tall for his age. He had inherited his mother’s height. The Septon coughed irritably and Brienne and Jaime both looked at each other. Tommen went and sat down on a bench, joined by Podrick and Myrcella. Tyrion, Peck and Pia all sat on a bench, and Galladon went to sit in between Tommen and Pod. Jaime and Brienne made their way to the where the Septon now stood between the statues and altars of the Mother and the Father and joined hands. The Septon looked at them both and frowned. He started saying his prayers. Anyone who walked in at that moment would have thought the whole situation very strange. A wedding of the Lady of Tarth, who was heavily pregnant and dressed in breeches and a rather long and over large tunic, was to a one handed man, and was attended by a dwarf, three teenagers and the bride and groom’s own child, as well as one knight and a servant girl. There were no decorations, no flowers and not a single bauble or sign that a wedding was taking place, apart from the Septon’s prayers and hymns. But the whole party all looked so happy that there was no way to dispute that any of them cared about the arrangements. The Septon looked at Brienne.

“I am assuming that you will be giving yourself away my lady?” The Septon asked, almost in exasperation.

“I was a member of Lord Renly’s rainbow guard and I fought in battles more than once. I’ve fought bears, had my cheek chewed and eaten, nearly been hung and survived childbirth once already. I think I am perfectly capable of giving myself away Septon.” Brienne replied. The Septon sighed and looked at Jaime.

“The cloak Ser?” The Septon asked. Jaime took his hand away from Brienne’s, but Brienne still held on to his stump. That was something that Jaime loved about Brienne. She had no fear or revulsion or disgust or even pity when she looked at his stump. He knew she hated it when he wore his golden hand. She had said it wasn’t real on many occasions. He had become quite adept at unclasping his cloak one handed. When he had undone it, Brienne let go of his stump to allow him to place the cloak, awkwardly around her shoulders. He came back and stood before Brienne, once again their hands were joined and the Septon frowned. “I have no cloth to continue the ceremony.” The Septon stated. Myrcella stood up and, where her hair was tied into some intricate fashion on the right side of her face, left hiding her own maiming, she unwound it, removing gold and red, satin ribbons. She handed them to the Septon.

“Will these do Septon?” Myrcella asked. Her golden curls hung all down her back and she smiled sweetly at the old Septon. The Septon nodded and began to tie the ribbons around Brienne’s and Jaime’s hands, and Jaime’s stump. Jaime looked at Brienne, who was slowly turning red. But she looked him dead in the eye.

“With this kiss, I pledge my love and take you for my Lord and Husband.” Brienne said. Her voice was strong even though Jaime knew she hated being the centre of any attention. He smiled at her.

“With this kiss, I pledge my love and take you for my Lady and Wife.” Jaime said. He leaned forward and kissed Brienne. It was not a brief kiss in the slightest. Myrcella stifled a giggle at the look on the Septon’s face. Pia just grinned. Tyrion, Peck, Pod and Tommen all smirked widely and Galladon looked up at Tommen and Pod.

“Mother and Father are being strange again.” Galladon stated boldly. Then Myrcella’s giggles really did burst free.

“My lady, my lord, this is hardly appropriate behaviour.” The Septon admonished. Jaime and Brienne just grinned at each other.

“I haven’t seen my lady in nearly six months Septon, so I think you should be able to forgive my enthusiasm.” Jaime snarked back. Myrcella slapped her hands over her mouth to stop herself laughing. Pod and Peck just grinned and Tyrion outright laughed. The Septon looked very displeased.

“Now it is time to say the vows.” The Septon stated. Brienne and Jaime looked at each other and both started to speak.

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger.” They said at the same time. “I am hers and she is mine, from this day until the end of my days.” Jaime said, as Brienne said.

“I am his and he is mine, from this day until the end of my days.” The Septon held up his crystal into the dying lights of the room. It spread a faint light of rainbow streaks across the old grey stone of the Sept. Pia was crying silently, as Peck placed an arm around her shoulders. Myrcella, Tommen and Pod just smiled and Tyrion positively grinned with happiness as they all watched. Galladon simply wondered where the rainbows were coming from.

“Here in the sight of Gods and Men, I proclaim that Jaime of House Lannister and Brienne of House Tarth to be man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever, and cursed be the one who comes between them.” The Septon said solemnly. The wedding guests cheered loudly at the end of the Septon’s speech and Brienne turned an even darker shade of red, if it were possible, while Jaime just grinned back at her, the happiness evident in them both for all to see.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, at dinner, after Galladon had been put to bed, Jaime, Tyrion and Myrcella took turns relating the tale of all that had occurred in King’s Landing.

“Father, what happened? After the peace talks? What happened... with mother?” Tommen asked. Jaime, Tyrion and Myrcella looked at each other, not sure if they wanted to tell Tommen exactly what Cersei had done when the peace talks had not gone her way. Jaime placed his left hand over his injury, thinking about how this news would affect Tommen in the future. Jaime had been so overjoyed that Tommen called him father. It made him happy that Tommen and Myrcella were now Lannisters, not Baratheons. Now Galladon was also a Lannister. Brienne looked at Jaime and then leaned to the side to whisper in his ear.

“Whatever you’re thinking, Tommen is strong enough to handle it. He’s stronger then you know.” Brienne whispered gently. Jaime gave Brienne a look, as though to ask what she meant and Brienne’s returning look was simple. She would tell him later. Jaime looked at Tommen and then spoke the truth. He told them of Cersei’s rage and her ordering of Robert Strong to attack the Targaryens and kill him. Tommen’s hands shook.

“Was Pate a part of him too?” Tommen asked. Everyone but Brienne stared at young Tommen.

“Pate? Your whipping boy?” Tyrion asked. Tommen nodded.

“He was taken down there too. I... I followed after... mother had him ordered down there for stealing food that I gave him.” Tommen said. Tyrion looked pale.

“Seven hells!” Tyrion exclaimed.

“He was, wasn’t he.” Tommen said. He didn’t need Tyrion to say it. He knew.

“There were... parts of many people that made up Robert Strong Tommen. I don’t know if Pate was a part of him, but...” Tyrion trailed off. Tommen looked at Jaime sadly.

“You laid them all to rest by killing that monster father. It was better for them.” Tommen said, his green eyes flashed with sorrow. Then he excused himself and disappeared, most likely to the room that had become his own in Evenfall Hall.

“How much does he know about Cersei and Qyburn’s experiments?” Jaime asked Brienne. Brienne rubbed her stomach absently, the baby had wedged it’s feet under her ribcage again.

“He told me that after what he had seen in the black cells that he knew he no longer needed to fear snarks under the bed or grumpkins at the door, because the real monsters were in the black cells hurting innocents.” Brienne said softly.

“Seven bloody hells!” Myrcella exclaimed.

“Myrcella! Language!” Tyrion exclaimed. Myrcella frowned.

“Uncle, isn’t that the snow calling the wind cold?” Myrcella asked. Tyrion rolled his eyes.

“You’ve been spending far too much time around me.” Tyrion replied. Myrcella looked at Jaime.

“I can’t believe she did this to him. He’s seen so much, been through so much. I was better off in Dorne being maimed then seeing what Tommen has seen.” Myrcella said bitterly. The table fell silent at that, at least for a little while. Until Jaime explained his injury and how he had been unconscious all this time. Brienne had forgiven him at once anyway. She was just so glad that he lived at all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Three days later, as the sun just about peeked above the horizon, Brienne woke in agony. As soon as she went to stand up and walk she felt the familiar sensation that had come before Galladon’s birth, her waters breaking. She looked at Jaime asleep in her bed. Well really it was their bed now. She leaned over and gently shook his shoulder.

“Jaime.” She said. He groaned and turned over. Brienne rolled her eyes and then moved to the other side of the bed where she stood right next to him, and shook his shoulder again. “Jaime.” Brienne said, a little louder. Jaime frowned as the tell tale signs of him becoming more awake were apparent to her. His eyes moved under his eyelids and he seemed to stretch where he was lying. “Jaime you really need to wake up now. I could go to the Maester myself but I thought you wanted to be here for your child’s birth.” Brienne stated loudly. Jaime wriggled his nose for a moment, almost like a rabbit coming out into the sunshine from it’s burrow. Then he shot up in bed suddenly to look at her.

“Is it time?” He asked. Brienne nodded.

“It most definitely _is_ time.” Brienne stated. She wanted to laugh as Jaime threw back the covers on the bed and got up, naked as his name day, as he always slept, and ran to grab some clothing. He gave Brienne a firm look.

“Wench why in the seven hells are you still standing? Get back into bed! You’re about to have a baby! I’ll go and fetch the Maester and some midwife or other! I’ll... just _please_ sit down!” Jaime exclaimed. Brienne let out a laugh even as she tried to stifle it. “You think this is funny?” Jaime asked.

“No, but your reaction is just as hilarious as when it was time for Galladon to be born.” Brienne replied. Jaime glared slightly and Brienne felt the sharp pains of contractions. She sucked in a ragged breath, not expecting it to be so intense, so soon. She looked at Jaime, feeling a little worried herself now.

“Brienne, just lie down and rest. I’ll go and get the Maester and everything will be fine.” Jaime said. He saw the worry cross her face and he calmed immediately, knowing he needed to be calm to try and offer Brienne comfort. Both of them had lost mothers in the birthing bed and while Jaime feared losing Brienne, Brienne feared dying and then her babe dying after her. Brienne nodded as she walked round to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge.

“Jaime?” Brienne asked as he got to the door. Jaime looked at her. “Still Joanna for a girl and Tyrion for a boy?” Brienne asked. Jaime grinned.

“I think that would be about right.” Jaime said softly. He left the room and Brienne rubbed at her stomach. She knew this could take a while.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was in a hurry. He always felt a deep sense of dread when a child was born. He had felt it when Cersei had given birth to Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen, and he had felt it when Brienne gave birth to Galladon. It was an innate fear that was buried deep within him, from his childhood, when his mother had gone to her birthing bed and never left it. Jaime knew that all sorts of things could happen when women gave birth. He feared that Brienne would die as his mother had, and that Galladon and this new child would grow up without a mother. He feared his own reaction if Brienne died. He had never blamed Tyrion for their mother’s death, but then, Jaime knew he was also his father’s son. Could he love a child that had taken the woman he loved? He didn’t know, and that very realisation scared him more then he could say. He collided with someone then and realised it was Peck.

“Ser Jaime? What’s wrong?” Peck asked. He looked as though he had just woken up himself. Then a look came over the young man’s face. “Is it time? For the baby?” Peck asked. Jaime merely nodded. Peck gave a grin. “I’ll go and get Pia. She was there when Galladon was born. The Maester is in the Raven’s tower at this time of the morning.” Peck stated, before he was gone.

“Ah! So that’s why you have such a look on your face brother.” Jaime turned to see Tyrion.

“What are you doing awake?” Jaime asked him.

“I was in the library. Your lady wife gave me permission to browse through the many books here. I’ve been burning the candles at both ends I’m afraid.” Tyrion said. Jaime knew that this meant Tyrion had not slept.

“I have to fetch the Maester.” Jaime said. Tyrion nodded.

“I know. I shall go and wait outside your bedroom so that I shall be able to see our new Lannister. Who I am sure will be born strong and healthy.” Tyrion stated. He looked at Jaime again, carefully. “Lady Brienne is the strongest woman I’ve ever seen. I am sure that she will come through the ordeal brother. Try not to worry so much.” Tyrion said. Then he waddled off in the direction of Jaime’s chambers. Jaime went to get the Maester and, after what seemed like forever, he arrived with the Maester to see Peck and Tyrion sitting on a bench that happened to be outside his bedchambers. Jaime wasn’t quite sure if it had been there before and he really didn’t care. As long as Brienne was alright, he didn’t care at all.

“Pia is already inside Ser Jaime.” Peck stated. Jaime nodded. The Maester went in and Jaime followed. That was when the Maester looked at Jaime in horror.

“My lord! Men do not stay in the birthing room! You can’t be in here!” The Maester exclaimed. Jaime glared and said the same thing he had said when he attended the birth of each one of his children.

“How do you propose to keep me out?” Jaime asked. The Maester frowned and muttered to himself irritably. Brienne just shook her head at him and held out a hand that he immediately walked around to take hold of. She knew him better then he knew himself. She knew he needed that link to her, to know she was still alive, still breathing. That was all that mattered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been three hours when Podrick came to join Tyrion and Peck outside the birthing room. Tommen trailed along with him.

“Why didn’t you wake us Uncle?” Tommen asked. Peck laughed.

“All this started just at the break of day. You two would never have woken up.” Peck said to the two boys. Pod and Tommen had identical frowns on their faces.

“We would have been here for Lady Brienne.” Pod stated firmly. Tommen nodded. Peck just gave the two boys a smile.

“I know. But it was best to let you sleep. These things take hours. You’ll need your energy if you’re going to sit and wait with us.” Peck replied. Pod and Tommen nodded and sat down. They heard some muffled sounds coming from the room beyond that sounded suspiciously like screams of pain. Tommen frowned.

“Will Brienne be alright Uncle? Mother wouldn’t let me wait outside when Galladon was born.” Tommen asked. Tyrion smiled at the boy.

“I’m sure Brienne will be fine Tommen. Besides which, your father is with her. He won’t allow anything bad to happen to her.” Tyrion replied.

“You can’t stop bad things happening when babies are born. Mother was wishing Brienne would die in childbed. She said it a few times until one of her handmaids came and told her that Brienne had given birth to a son.” Tommen said. Tyrion felt a chill go through him. He knew how true Tommen’s statement was. Things happened to women in childbed. His own birth was proof of that. Tyrion had effectively killed his mother with his birth, not that he liked to think about it at all. He preferred to think about the fact that she had wanted him enough to give him life in the first place. Jaime always insisted that their mother would have loved Tyrion, whether he was a dwarf or not. Tyrion knew all they could do was wait now and see what would happen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yet another four hours later, Myrcella arrived, Galladon trailing along behind her, holding on to her skirts. Myrcella’s hair was tightly pinned, showing off the livid scar where her left ear had been taken off by Ser Gerold Dayne. Since the wedding ceremony, and Myrcella’s discovery of how Brienne herself was maimed, leaving her face lividly scarred, Myrcella had told her family that she refused to hide her scarring anymore. She had spent too much time hiding it already. Over three years, Myrcella had fashioned new hairstyles to hide her missing ear. Now she allowed everyone to see it for what it was, a horrible scar that she gained, and yet still survived. Galladon looked at them all.

“What’s happening?” Myrcella asked.

“We don’t know at the moment Myrcella. If we did we wouldn’t still be sitting here.” Tommen stated cheekily. Myrcella cuffed him round the ear gently and sat beside him. Galladon had decided to sit on her lap, having formed a rather large attachment to his older sister in such a small amount of time.

“You could have let us know Uncle.” Myrcella stated. Tyrion sighed, wondering why he was continually explaining the same concept over and over to teenaged children.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Three hours after Myrcella’s arrival, the group were still waiting for news. A servant had bought some food and drink to them while they waited, and it was much appreciated, but what they wanted was to know that Brienne and the baby were alright. Galladon was sleeping between Myrcella and Tommen, having grown bored and fallen asleep as he refused to leave. He wanted to be there to see his new sibling. That was when the bedroom door opened and the Maester stepped out. He looked at them carefully. Tyrion could see the blood staining the Maester’s robe and he didn’t like the look in the man’s eyes.

“Maester? Is all well?” Tyrion asked. The Maester looked at Tyrion.

“The Lady Brienne lost a great deal of blood. She should recover given time.” The Maester replied.

“And the baby?” Myrcella asked.

“They live. They’re both very small. I cannot say for certain that they will survive.” The Maester said.

“They?” Myrcella asked. That was when Jaime appeared, looking furious.

“Do _not_ speak as though they’re already dead.” Jaime hissed angrily, and the Maester merely nodded and left. Jaime looked at the group sitting outside. Galladon still dozed, his head on Myrcella’s lap.

“Father?” Tommen asked. Jaime took a deep breath.

“He said they? Twins?” Tyrion asked. Jaime nodded.

“Two girls. Joanna and Alysanne.” Jaime said softly.

“Alysanne was Brienne’s mother’s name, and her little sister’s name too.” Tommen said. He had discussed family with Brienne on a few occasions. He had wanted to get to know more about the woman who had changed his father for the better. Jaime gave Tommen a weak smile. “Brienne insists that you all get to see them before she sleeps.” Jaime stated sincerely. “What with you all having waited here for over ten hours while she laboured.” Jaime added. Myrcella gently nudged Galladon awake.

“Do you want to see your sisters?” Myrcella asked.

“You’re my sister.” Galladon said sleepily. Jaime couldn’t help the feeling of pride that crossed his heart when he heard Galladon call Myrcella his sister. It meant she referred to herself as such to him. It meant that one day she might be able to call him father too.

“Now you have two more.” Myrcella said. Galladon blinked himself awake and hopped down from the bench. The group made their way into the room to see Brienne looking far too pale. But she smiled at them all anyway, all teeth and bright eyes, even though they were fogged with tiredness.

“They don’t look so small.” Tommen said. Brienne frowned.

“That Maester has no idea what he’s talking about.” Brienne stated. She looked angry. “Our old Maester, the one who delivered me and my brother and sisters, was knowledgeable about childbirth. This one is new. The old Maester was killed in the raids... along with my father...” Brienne said softly. Pia nodded.

“They’ll be fine my lady. I’m sure of it.” Pia said. It was good to know that the children were not so small or so close to death as they had been led to believe only moments ago. They all surrounded the bed and Brienne showed them all, the one child she held.

“This one is Joanna.” Brienne said gently. Tyrion noted the Lannister gold hair and couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. Pia stepped forward and handed the other child to Jaime, who cradled her gently in his arms.

“This is Alysanne.” Jaime said. Myrcella grinned.

“She has Brienne’s hair.” Tommen stated. The group were all awed by the arrival of two babies instead of one. All hoped secretly that the Maester was wrong about his assessments.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was three months later when they were all headed back to King’s Landing on a ship. Both Tyrion and Tommen took comfort in the fact that they suffered terribly with seasickness, whilst Myrcella spent much time playing with Galladon and insisted on helping Brienne with the twin babies. Brienne found that it was far easier than she had ever imagined, being a mother. Not that the twins were not hard work, but Brienne had never thought that she would ever become a mother, or take to it. But she loved her children deeply and sometimes it frightened her beyond belief as well as gave her the most unimaginable joy. Podrick travelled with them, but Peck and Pia had stayed on Tarth. Pia was six months pregnant, and a journey by sea would be a risk. Peck would not leave her. He wanted to stay with her. Peck had admitted to Jaime that if he could, he would marry Pia. He also told Jaime that he knew his father would never allow such a match, even though Peck was the third son of the family. Pia was still a servant girl, and lowborn, not considered worthy of the house of Peckledon, even if it was a lesser noble house.

Their arrival in King’s Landing was well anticipated and well celebrated. Brienne refused to wear a gown, however. She wore breeches and a tunic of sapphire blue as she stepped off of the ship and felt herself go red at the spectacle that was being made of their arrival. Queen Daenerys stood before them, a crown on her head, and Aegon at her right side. Jon Snow was not there, which did not surprise Jaime. He knew that Jon had most likely headed back North, especially with the terrible rumours that were going around about Others and White Walkers roaming the North. Daenerys smiled at Brienne.

“You must be the Lady Brienne I was told about.” Daenerys said gently. Her violet eyes glowed with a kind of admiration that Brienne wasn’t sure she understood at all.

“I am Brienne Lannister of Tarth your grace.” Brienne replied, giving a bow, knowing her curtsies left a great deal to be desired.

“I am happy to welcome you to King’s Landing.” Daenerys said. Brienne wasn’t sure how glad she was to be back in King’s Landing. She had seen much misery here, but Daenerys seemed to truly mean what she said, so Brienne nodded and the group headed towards the Red Keep, not knowing the news awaiting them there would change their lives yet again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime felt a cold chill travel down his spine when he walked into the throne room and saw the Tyrells, the High Septon and a few others. He knew, he knew in his heart that he was about to see Cersei’s trial. He despised what she had become. He truly did. But once, a long time ago, before their mother died, before their lives had changed so drastically, she had been his sister and the thought that he would watch her tried and executed for treason hit him somewhere he didn’t know still existed. It was almost as strong as the feelings he had experienced when he heard Tyrion was to die for Joffrey’s murder. He reasoned this was because he had known Tyrion was innocent of the crime, and he knew that Cersei was guilty of her own crimes along with crimes he couldn’t count. He was amazed when he saw Arya Stark stood beside the throne. She gave him and Brienne a smile, which, though not sweet or demure like a lady was want to be, was kind and filled with a certain wealth of happiness for them. Margaery stood on the other side of the throne. Aegon and Daenerys both took seats. Aegon on a throne that had been placed beside the platform of steps that held the monstrosity that was called the Iron Throne. Daenerys sat on the Iron Throne itself. She looked at everyone around them. Then she looked at Jaime and Brienne straight on as she started to speak.

“I am glad to welcome Ser Jaime Lannister and his wife, Lady Brienne, to King’s Landing. It gives me great pleasure to make several announcements on this day.” Daenerys said. Everyone in the throne room was still and quiet. Jaime looked to his left to see Myrcella standing beside him. She held Galladon’s hand in her own, and cradled Alysanne in her other arm. Tommen was on Brienne’s right, holding Joanna. Podrick stood on Myrcella’s left, a serious frown etched on his face. Tyrion had taken his own seat that Daenerys had obviously had constructed for him. It was definitely not a throne. It was merely a comfortable looking chair with the symbol of the Hand sewn into its cushions. Brienne, as always stood on Jaime’s right side, looking seriously at the Iron Throne, seemingly worried about what would now happen.

“My first announcement is that my nephew and I, while we are not married, as is Targaryen custom, will rule over the seven kingdoms together. I, as the only legitimate child left of the former king will be Queen, but Aegon is the Prince and my heir until I should have a child of my own. As such, he will be afforded every courtesy any royal would be afforded.” Daenerys said. Jaime had known this might be what would happen. It was very obvious that Jon Snow did not want a throne. It was also obvious that Aegon followed Daenerys. It might have been something to do with her dragons, Jaime could not know, but he could see that the arrangement was mutual as Aegon smiled up at his aunt. Daenerys then looked at the people gathered before her. “I would also formally name Tyrion Lannister as Hand of the Queen and Lord of Casterly Rock.” Daenerys said. Jaime had known this would also happen, and couldn’t help the pride that surged within him as he watched Tyrion stand and go to one knee before the Iron Throne, and accept the chain of hands and the pin that stated his official status as Hand. Then he looked at the rest of the crowd there was a great sound of applause. Jaime could not have been prouder of his younger brother. Tyrion deserved the rewards that he was receiving. Jaime heard one woman whisper to another.

“If it wasn’t for Tyrion Lannister, King’s Landing would have been destroyed by Stannis Baratheon years ago.” The woman said softly. Jaime didn’t speak or draw attention to the woman. He carried on watching the ceremony, of sorts.

“I also name Ser Roland Duckfield, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Jorah Mormont, Lady Obara Sand, now Martell, Ser Brynden Tully, Ser Loras Tyrell and Ser Balon Swann to my Queensguard.” Daenerys announced. This was met by the unhappy yells of Meryn Trant and Boros Blount. Daenerys looked at them pointedly.

“We bent the knee to you your grace. You dismiss us so easily?” Ser Meryn Trant stated angrily.

“You call yourselves knights and then beat my sister, a young maid of three and ten, in front of the entire court on the say so of a spoiled boy king.” Everyone stared at Arya as she spoke. Her grey eyes blazed with anger. Daenerys placed a hand on Arya’s arm.

“You have both disgraced the White cloaks you wear. You beat a defenceless child in this very throne room in front of hundreds of people. Lord Tyrion can attest to having seen it with his own eyes. I find the beating of children to be abhorrent and something that deserves the strictest punishment. I would usually prescribe death for both of you. However, I’m taking into account your years of service to the Throne. You have a choice. You may allow my bloodrider Rakharo to take your sword hands and go home, or you may go to the wall and take the black. Those are your choices. Any arguments will result immediately in your deaths.” Daenerys said coldly. Jaime had to hand it to her, Daenerys had her own ideas and expressed them freely. Boros Blount looked at Meryn Trant and then at Daenerys. He knelt before the queen and looked pathetic doing so.

“Your grace. I am... I have been unwell for some time. If you must take my hand, then so be it. I would not survive at the wall now.” Boros said. Jaime knew that Boros Blount was telling the truth. He’d seen the man’s health declining for the last three years. He had once been a large, robust man, bald but fat, and now he had lost a dreadful amount of weight. His skin was sallow and he looked worn. Kingsguard served for life, however, and so Boros Blount had not been dismissed. Daenerys looked at him and then seemed to let a glance of pity go across her face for a moment. She gestured to someone. A Maester that Jaime did not know. There was a whispered conversation before Daenerys looked at Boros Blount again.

“My Maester will examine you. If he deems your story true I will not take your sword hand, but your left hand instead. You will be allowed to recover and return home.” Daenerys said. She looked at Meryn Trant.

“I will not go to the wall or yield my sword hand! I followed the orders of my King!” Meryn Trant hissed. “If you want my hand, you can try and take it!” Meryn added. Arya stepped forward, removing a Stark grey cloak and pulling out a sword that was long and thin. Beside her, the growling of Nymeria alerted Jaime to the fact that Arya had bought her recovered direwolf with her as a defence. She must have been behind the throne for Jaime to have not noticed her earlier. Jaime noticed that Arya was dressed in an overlong tunic of Stark Grey, and black breeches, and leather boots that stopped just under her knees.

“I’ll be happy to take your sword hand from you, you craven.” Arya hissed. Daenerys looked at Arya.

“You wish to be the crown’s champion in this matter Arya Stark?” Daenerys asked.

“Yes, your Grace! He killed my sword master, Syrio Forel, he beat my sister in this very room and tore open her gown while Joffrey and the rest of the court watched. If not for Lord Tyrion my sister would have been stripped and dishonoured here. I will fight for justice for them both.” Arya replied. Daenerys looked at Jaime.

“What do you think Ser Jaime? Is this an even match?” Daenerys asked. Jaime looked at Arya. He could see the fire in her eyes, the anger that burned within her and he saw her need to tear Meryn Trant apart, limb by limb if she had to. Jaime smiled.

“I think the match is more than even your Grace, but it is your choice as to who champions you in this matter.” Jaime replied. He felt Brienne’s hand on his stump, holding tight to his wrist. He knew she was unhappy at the very thought of Arya putting herself in danger, but both Jaime and Brienne had seen Arya fight, had fought her themselves, Arya was more than capable.

“Then this battle shall commence in one week, at dawn. Prepare yourselves Lady Arya, Ser Meryn,” Daenerys said. Meryn looked at Arya and sneered.

“I don’t need to prepare to fight a little girl. She’s run from me before and she’ll have no hand by the end of our fight tomorrow.” Meryn stated. Jaime clenched his left hand, feeling a deep sense of anger welling up in him. Arya was not just some little girl. Not to him and not to Brienne. Arya merely smiled, a cold, icy smile, full of intent.

“I would prepare myself if I were you, Trant. The man who thinks he has already won before he starts is doomed to failure and disappointment.” Arya said, before she picked up her cloak and placed it around her shoulders again. Jaime noted the Stark sigil sewn into the back. If it were her wedding day, Jaime imagined that Arya would probably wear the same cloak, it could be called a Maiden’s cloak. Her sword had been returned to its sheath and Nymeria stood beside her mistress, hackles still raised, but no longer growling. Meryn Trant stood at the side of the hall looking angry as Daenerys carried on with her royal proclamations.

“Also, in name of his heroic rescue of myself and Prince Aegon, and Prince Jon my half brother, I have granted Jaime Lannister his life, and the legitimisation of his children Myrcella, Tommen and Galladon. They are now named to House Lannister and are no longer bastards and no one shall ever refer to them as such.” Daenerys said. Jaime felt a gentle squeeze at his wrist from Brienne as she smiled at him. Myrcella and Tommen were also grinning. Galladon didn’t really understand the concept of what he was being given so a confused frown crossed his face.

“Also, for their services to the crown and the people, I hereby legitimise Lady’s Nymeria, Tyene, Sarella, Elia, Obella, Doreah and Loreza Sand, the children of Oberyn Martell, my nephew’s uncle, will from now on be given the trueborn name of Martell.” Daenerys said. Jaime wasn’t sure if he liked the way this was going. Daenerys was legitimising a lot of bastards, and people would no doubt complain about it. But he would not say a word. His own children were legitimate now so he could not truly complain. He looked over to see Arya lock eyes with Robert’s bastards, Gendry and Mya, who he had just recognised as standing further back, away from the crowd. A boy was with them who looked no older than Tommen and was surely Edric Storm, Robert’s bastard by Delena Florent.

“I also legitimise Mya Stone, Gendry Waters and Edric Storm, for Mya and Gendry’s services in the North fighting the Others and White Walkers. Mya, Gendry and Edric, as children of Robert Baratheon, will be named Baratheon. Should Lord Stannis Baratheon die with no male heir, Storm’s End will pass to Gendry as the eldest male, on condition that he does not force out his cousin the Lady Shireen.” Daenerys said. Gendry stepped forwards then. He looked uncomfortable.

“I... I thank you for the honour your grace.” Gendry said softly. He looked terribly confused and Jaime couldn’t blame him. Daenerys hated Robert Baratheon. It was well known. But of course, Stannis was an ally and had no male heirs. He may have asked Daenerys or Jon for this favour, and Daenerys would not legitimise one without the others. She looked around at those stood in the throne room.

“I will also announce the legitimisation of my brother Jon Snow, to the name Stark. It is the name he wishes for and it is the name he has been granted. My brother has refused any lordships or titles though he is Prince Jon Stark of the houses Stark and Targaryen. The Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch is at the Wall now. He battles against Others and White Walkers. He battles against the dead, who rise and walk again, only to kill like monsters. Tomorrow at dawn, we shall preside over two trials. The first shall be the trial of Qyburn the healer for experimenting on live men and women and using necromancy to create a creature, who soiled the Kingsguard with its admittance into the ranks.” Daenerys said. Then she looked at Jaime and Brienne directly. “Then the trial of Cersei Baratheon for treason and the attempted murder of not only myself and my brother and nephew, but also those who were present at a parlay including her own brothers.” Daenerys said. She did not include Myrcella, and for that Jaime was grateful. He knew that no matter how insane Cersei may have become, she would never willingly try to kill one of her children. She loved them too deeply. Jaime looked at Brienne, who looked back at him, her blue eyes seemed serious and searching, almost asking if he was alright with all this. They both knew he could never be alright with this. While his heart belonged to Brienne, he could not forget that Cersei was his twin sister. Once she had been a very different person. Once she had been a little girl with hopes and dreams that had been crushed into dust. Now she was a cold, bitter, twisted woman, who only thought on vengeance. Jaime wasn’t sure he would ever truly get over the drastic change that had turned his sister from someone he loved into someone he couldn’t stand.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

There was a feast that night and Brienne knew she had to attend, as least for a little while. She always hated feasts and being the centre of attention.

“Brienne?” Brienne turned to see Arya in the doorway. She seemed like she was contemplating a great question.

“Arya. It’s good to see you alive and well.” Brienne said gently. Arya grinned, but then the thoughtful look was back on her face.

“Brienne, you married Jaime. How... how did you decide to marry him?” Arya asked. Brienne looked t Arya curiously. She could see the fifteen year old girl had a slight blush across the tops of her cheeks. It would not have been noticeable if Brienne didn’t know her so well.

“What makes you ask that question Arya?” Brienne asked. Alysanne started fussing in the cradle while Joanna stayed completely silent. Arya walked over to the cradle and extended her hand to the three month old baby. Alysanne waved a hand, grabbing Arya’s finger and letting out cooing noises. Arya looked down at the twins who shared a crib and then back at Brienne.

“I... I never thought marriage and children were for me. I never wanted any of those things but...” Arya trailed off. She looked sadly into the fire. “I had a large family. Then one by one they were picked off and I was alone. I never want to be alone again. But... I don’t...” Arya couldn’t seem to get out the words she wanted to say and looked back down at Alysanne and Joanna. Alysanne still had her tiny hand wrapped around Arya’s finger. Brienne thought to the way Arya and Gendry looked at each other in the throne room. That look told Brienne everything she needed to know.

“You’re in love with Gendry and you fear marrying him will mean that you’ll have to become a perfect lady, which is something you never wanted to be.” Brienne said. Arya’s eyes widened as she looked up at Brienne again. “I don’t think you need to fear Gendry trying to change you, Arya. He loves you the way you are. He was raised in Fleabottom, and then in a smithy. He was raised a bastard. If you accept all that from him, he accepts you whether you wear mail or a gown.” Brienne said.

“Is that why you married Jaime?” Arya asked.

“I married Jaime because I love him. It was my choice and no one forced me. But a part of that love is that Jaime accepts me the way I am and loves me for it. To him it doesn’t matter that I am not beautiful, or very ladylike. He doesn’t care that I can wield a sword, or that I am scarred from head to foot. He accepts me as I am. You Arya, also have a choice. I don’t think Gendry could ever not accept you as you are.” Brienne told the girl gently. Arya gave Brienne a wide smile. Her own teeth were not perfect. Brienne had heard that other girls called Arya ‘Arya Horseface’ when she was younger. But that smile lit up Arya’s whole face, and made her steely, grey eyes shine like freshly melted snow.

“Thank you Brienne.” Arya said softly. She used her other hand to detach Alysanne’s hand from her finger before running the same finger along her cheek. “Alysanne looks like you.” Arya said. Brienne smiled.

“She looks like me, but demands attention like her father. Joanna looks like Jaime, but has my patience.” Brienne said honestly. Arya laughed softly and then turned to hug Brienne.

“I missed you when you left... I missed you all...” Arya trailed off. Brienne knew Arya well enough to know that she found it difficult to express any emotions to others. She had tried to kill her heart since the day of her father’s execution, but slowly she had started to allow emotions through, rarely. This was one of those times. Arya let go of Brienne and then she was gone, quiet as a shadow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was heading towards his chambers to find Brienne, when he saw Meryn Trant harassing Mya.

“I said leave me alone.” Mya stated angrily. Her thick, black hair framing her face as she scowled.

“A bastard girl with a sense of virtue? I never thought I’d see the day. Especially seeing as you’re one of Robert’s bastards.” Trant stated nastily. Jaime could see Mya’s hands shaking, whether from some sort of fear or a great deal of rage, Jaime did not know. Mya was more of a cunning fighter than one who based her skills on brute strength. Dressed in a black and gold gown, signifying the colours of House Baratheon, Mya was a sight to behold and Jaime knew that Trant was not very adept at learning when women said no. This would not be the first time he came across such an altercation.

“Did you not hear the Queen Ser? I’m not a bastard, my name is Mya Baratheon.” Mya stated coolly. Trant snorted at that.

“Our new Queen can make all the proclamations she likes. A bastard is a bastard. You and your half brothers are bastards, her brother is a bastard, and the Kingslayer’s brats are bastards too. Him and his whore can pretend all they like that they’re respectably married. All the while he’s kept the ugly bitch in the Red Keep with her bastard and acted as though she were his wife, even when he was Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Don’t tell me about bastards, girl. Your father had six and ten of them and now only three of you are left.” Trant stated. Jaime felt his blood boiling within him and at this moment, he felt like he wanted to kill Meryn Trant. Not just kill him, but to make him suffer all the pain of the seven hells before he killed him. Then something else Trant said made Jaime sick to his stomach. “You know you had another sister. A little whore called Bella, who lived in Stoney Sept, where the Battle of The Bells took place. I was sent to kill her. The Queen, Cersei, she demanded all of you dead. You should be grateful that you were in the Vale which was too much trouble to reach for. I had my fun with her first though, little Bella. She had no idea I was there to kill her. The little bastard looked a great deal like you. But you all look the same. You all took after your father.” Trant hissed. Before Jaime could move, he saw a sword pressed against Trant’s throat. He would recognise that sword anywhere. It was Oathkeeper. Brienne stepped out of the shadows looking murderous. It was only then that Jaime realised how close to where his family slept he truly was. The chambers that Daenerys had set aside for them were only down the corridor.

“I think you’ve said quite enough _Ser_.” Brienne spat the word ser as though it left a foul taste in her mouth to even give Meryn Trant that title. Trant turned slowly and Mya slipped to the side to stand beside Brienne. Trant sneered at Brienne.

“I don’t think I’ve said nearly enough to you. The Kingslayer lost his hand and gained a whore to hold his sword for him. Not that anyone with eyes would call you woman enough to be a whore.” Trant spat. Mya scowled angrily.

“How dare you even _think_ on Lady Brienne like that. She’s more of a Knight and warrior then you will ever be.” That was Myrcella. Jaime saw his eldest child shaking with rage, her livid scar going darker as her face turned red with anger. She surely had come from their chambers also.

“And the maimed bastard comes to join her maimed stepmother and maimed father and uncle. It’s a shame that there are four of you who remain unscarred, twin girls, a boy and a former king. I’m sure there’s time enough for them though.” Trant spat out. Jaime could see he was in his cups. Jaime stepped out from the shadows then, drawing Widow’s Wail with his left hand. He stared at Trant.

“You have a big mouth Trant. Do you wish to back it up with steel tonight? I would kill you myself and scatter your body parts in the dragon pits. I’m sure our new queen would appreciate me feeding her children. You’re not worth my wife dirtying her sword on, or my daughter wasting her words on. You’re in your cups and you think to cast aspersions on others? You who’ve beaten children and murdered a girl from what I just heard.” Jaime stated. His emerald eyes shone like chips of ice, gleaming with cold hard fury. Trant scowled at the group and backed away from Brienne. She made to move forward, but by this time, Jaime had reached her and rested his golden hand on her shoulder. She hated the thing, but at court it was necessary to hide the damage done to him in the Riverlands. “Arya will be sure to take his life one week from now, My Lady. He isn’t worth sullying your blade for. He isn’t worth Arya sullying her blade for either. But Arya will insist on vengeance and representing the crown.” Jaime said softly. Brienne took a deep breath and moved away.

It was Jaime who then swung Widow’s Wail in a sweeping arc, slicing off Meryn Trant’s left ear. It was neat, delicate and graceful move that people assumed Jaime could no longer pull off without his right hand, but Jaime was a master when it came to the sword. It had been hard, but he had relearned his craft. Meryn Trant screamed in agony. Brienne, Myrcella and Mya all stared at Jaime, who looked at Trant with nothing but disgust.

“Jaime?” Brienne seemed to plead gently for an answer, her voice barely audible above the man’s cries of pain. Jaime looked at his wife and she sucked in a breath and didn’t say another word. She read him well, as always. Jaime looked at Trant who was bleeding and holding a hand over his, now maimed, face.

“You seem to enjoy talking about the maimed, Ser Meryn, I thought you might wish to find out what it feels like to join them. But I thought I would leave your hands for Lady Stark. She’ll pick which one she takes a week from today.” Jaime said coldly. “Should I ever hear you speak of my family in such a way again Ser, I will not just leave you with a scar and a missing ear, I will take your life. I may be a lion missing a paw, but the one I have still has the claws to finish a pig like you.” Jaime added. Myrcella stood straighter, her head up and her eyes stared at Meryn Trant.

“I hope you find some humility in life without an ear Ser. I learned enough from my own experience.” Myrcella stated coldly. She hooked her arm through Mya’s and led the older girl away from the scene. Jaime and Brienne did not speak a word as Meryn Trant pulled himself to his feet, his hand covered in blood as he held it against his missing ear.

“You will pay for this Kingslayer. I promise you that.” Trant hissed. Then he stumbled away, most likely to see the Maester while Brienne and Jaime stood in the corridor. Brienne looked at Jaime.

“Why did you do that Jaime?” Brienne asked earnestly. Jaime could see that there was no judgement in Brienne’s eyes, merely slight worry and concern for him. Jaime sheathed Widow’s Wail and then his left hand raised to cup Brienne’s ruined right cheek.

“Because he had no right to speak of you that way, or of our children, or Tommen and Myrcella. He spoke of maiming and yet has never known the truth of it. He threatened Tommen, Galladon, Joanna and Alysanne. It may seem too much like pride Brienne, but I could not let that go. If I had, he would have seen it as a weakness. He might come in the future to try and destroy our family and I will not allow that to happen. I would rather kill him first before he harms any of you.” Jaime explained gently. Brienne’s right hand came up to settle over Jaime’s hand that was still pressed against her cheek.

“I... I may not always agree with the things you do Jaime, but I more than understand why you did it. I... I felt as though I could have done it myself. The things he said... I’ve never felt anger like that before.” Brienne said softly. Jaime nodded.

“Anger is something we all feel at some time or another My Lady Wife. Remember, you’re a Lannister now, the words are ‘Hear Me Roar’ so I’m sure you’re allowed to feel righteous anger every so often.” Jaime said, making Brienne smile. Jaime looked towards their chambers.

“Who is with the children?” Jaime asked gently. Brienne grinned then.

“Septa Donyse. I didn’t trust anyone else, and Pia and Peck are not here. Tyrion, Myrcella, Mya, Tommen and Podrick are all expected at the feast, as well as Arya, and they would be the only others I would trust to watch over the children. Septa Donyse seemed the most logical choice.” Brienne said softly. Jaime nodded.

“She will take good care of them. Now, shall we go down to the feast? Much as I know you don’t like them, this feast is rather important, what with it being given by the Queen.” Jaime replied. Brienne gave a weak smile and nodded. They both walked off down the corridors, and neither of them knew of the meeting that was at that moment, taking place that night in a dark, dank cell. Deals made in darkness, that end in darkness, were all frightening prospects, this one was more frightening than the rest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cersei was furious. She had heard other guards talking. Tyrion was lord of Casterly Rock, Jaime was alive and married to his ugly beast, and the beast had given birth to twins. One who had been named Joanna. How Cersei had raged within her cell when she had learned that Jaime and Brienne had a daughter named after _her_ mother. Cersei sat in silence, garbed in a dress of roughspun sack cloth, and she wore no shoes on her feet. She was filthy, her golden hair dark with the dirt and grime of the Black Cells. She had a bucket in a corner for her business and she was fed once a day. She was never given wine, merely bread and cheese and water. She had thrown the water at the wall on her first day and had been informed by Tyrion that she would have no more that day. The little monster had kept his word too. No water arrived until the following afternoon, with her bread and cheese. How Cersei despised him. He had come every day to inform her that Jaime had not awoken. Cersei had vehemently spat out that she hoped he would never wake. He had betrayed her. Jaime was supposed to be her other half. He was supposed to be her mirror. First he got maimed, then he became _noble_ of all things, talking of honour and doing the right thing and keeping his oaths. When Cersei had met Brienne, she knew why. She had thought herself insane when she realised that Jaime had been carrying on a relationship with the creature. Of course, when she found out how far the relationship had gone, that the creature was carrying Jaime’s child, Cersei saw that as even more of a betrayal. How Cersei had tried to make sure that that child did not make it into the world, but he had. The day Jaime threatened to kill her if his child was harmed, Cersei knew that he was no longer hers. She could no longer trust him. She was right, for as soon as he got the chance, he gave up Tommen’s throne for his own freedom, so her could run off and marry his whore. How Cersei had wished he would die. Instead he lived and she had heard that Jaime had left King’s Landing with Tyrion and Myrcella to go to Tarth, in preparation for the birth of his child. Another child that was his, but not hers. Of course none of them had told her this directly. She had taken to listening to the guards talking when she could hear them. Then of course there was her other visitor.

Her cell door opened and there he was. Cersei looked at him and frowned when she noticed blood.

“Ser Meryn? What happened?” Cersei asked.

“Your brother. The Kingslayer thought it a fitting punishment to slice off my ear after I insulted his whore.” Ser Meryn stated coldly. Cersei scowled. Once Jaime had defended her as gallantly, except from her own husband of course, because her husband hitting her was perfectly acceptable because he had been the king.

“Are you going to set me free Ser?” Cersei asked. Ser Meryn smiled at her. His smile was sinister and strange, but it was not aimed at Cersei. She knew who it was aimed at.

“I have a plan my lady. How would you wish to take revenge on your brother?” Ser Meryn asked. Cersei found herself smiling at the thought as Ser Meryn spoke to her of his plans.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the great hall, Brienne and Jaime both found themselves slightly uncomfortable at all the attention they seemed to be receiving. Jaime found he was constantly watching after Myrcella, who was at this moment dancing with Prince Trystane Martell, her betrothed. He was older than her by two years, old enough in fact to join the war, and Jaime knew that was what would happen. They would all be going to war, heading towards the North and The Wall and death, and Jaime did not know whether he wanted Brienne to come with him or not. He did not want her to die at the Wall and yet he could not bear to be parted from her truly. When Daenerys entered the feast, everyone took their seats. Daenerys stood to look at the people gathered in the great hall and her face turned serious.

“Within the next two weeks, I will be leading an army to the Wall to aid my brother Jon Stark. I received a raven from Castle Black, the new Maester, Samwell Tarly, sent the message that the Others attack every night now, and the nights are becoming longer. If the Others find a way to break through the wall, then we are all doomed. I will commit everything to fighting and stopping these creatures, but I will need all fighters to come with me. I will be calling you all to arms, as is my right as your Queen. All men who are of age, anyone who can use a weapon, is more than welcome. Those boys who are underage may make their choices I will not force them to the Wall, but all capable hands are needed. Tonight we must enjoy the feast, for there will be no more time for merriment tomorrow.” Daenerys said sadly. The people within the great hall began to talk quietly amongst themselves as Daenerys took a seat and the food was served. Jaime looked at Brienne, knowing what she would say.

“I will not let you go to the Wall alone.” Brienne told him sternly. Jaime looked at Brienne, who was all seriousness and her eyes glowed with a passion that her face never truly displayed.

“I would not ask you to Brienne. But Joanna and Alysanne are only three months old. They need you now. They need your milk, at least until they’re weaned.” Jaime said softly. Brienne nodded.

“I know. But how can you ask me to stay behind while you go off to what could possibly be your death?” Brienne asked gently. Jaime placed his left hand over her right.

“You’re not staying behind. You’re just... delaying the journey until our daughters are able to be fed without you. You’re being reasonable and sensible and all those other things that I know you to be, whether there is a battle or not.” Jaime said. He hoped they could finish this battle quickly. He prayed that even if he died, that the Others would be defeated before Brienne gave herself the chance to wean the babes and head for the Wall.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ser Meryn and Cersei made their way towards the guest chambers. Cersei now donned a simple gown of red, her hair clean. Ser Meryn had had everything prepared in his own rooms. It had been over an hour since the great feast started and no one was around in the corridors but random servants. Cersei kept a hooded cloak obscuring her face as they made their way down the corridors. Cersei spotted a patch of blood on the ground.

“We’re close I assume.” Cersei commented. Ser Meryn nodded.

“Yes My Lady. We’re close.” Ser Meryn said. Not long afterwards, they arrived outside a set of chambers. Ser Meryn knocked on the door as Cersei stood to the side. An old woman opened the door, looking at Ser Meryn warily.

“May I help you Ser Meryn?” The old woman said.

“You cannot help me Septa Donyse, but your little charges can.” Ser Meryn stated. The old woman stared at Ser Meryn.

“Why would children be of any interest to you?” Septa Donyse asked.

“Their parents are of more interest to us.” Cersei said softly. Septa Donyse’ eyes widened.

“Lady Cersei?” Septa Donyse looked confused and it was in that moment that Ser Meryn grabbed hold of the Septa’s robe and held a dagger to her throat. Cersei entered first and Ser Meryn followed, but not before stabbing the dagger into the old Septa’s chest and stomach. The old woman barely managed to let out her gasps of pain as Ser Meryn let go of her and she fell limp to the ground.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was not even two hours into the feast when Tommen made his statement.

“Father I have decided that I will come to the Wall with you.” Tommen stated. Jaime felt his guts twist horribly.

“Tommen, you’re too young.” Jaime said gently.

“I was only just allowed to use real steel at your age Tommen.” Brienne added, trying to dissuade him, and how Jaime loved her for trying. Tommen shook his head.

“I am capable and if what the Queen says is true then I should fight too. Especially since Lady Brienne won’t be able to come.” Tommen stated, his green eyes filled with a wisdom that Jaime had never noticed in him before. Jaime sighed.

“I will expect you to be careful Tommen. I will expect you to listen to what your superiors tell you and stay alive.” Jaime said. He couldn’t argue with Tommen’s need to go and protect his family. Jaime had once been a young boy like Tommen. He had been only a boy when he slew the Smiling Knight. Tommen nodded and went back to eating.

It had been another hour when guards burst into the great hall.

“Your Grace, the prisoner Cersei Baratheon is missing!” One of them said. He looked pale and worried. Daenerys shot to her feet, and so did Jaime and Brienne, Tommen and Myrcella, all looking worriedly at the guard.

“How did this happen?” Daenerys asked angrily.

“The three guards outside her cell were found killed and she was gone. I can only assume she had help, your Grace.” The guard replied. Jaime felt a terrible sense of fear and dread curl within him as he and Brienne headed out of the hall, Myrcella, Tommen, Podrick, Mya, Gendry and Arya followed them as the couple ran down the corridors towards their chambers.

Outside their door, Septa Donyse lay in a pool of her own blood. She was barely breathing. Myrcella gasped in horror at the sight while Brienne ran into the chambers and what she saw made her cry out in horror. Jaime felt his blood run cold as he walked into the chambers and saw what his wife saw.

Galladon, Joanna and Alysanne were gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Demons - Imagine Dragons
> 
> When the days are cold  
> And the cards all fold  
> And the saints we see  
> Are all made of gold
> 
> When your dreams all fail  
> And the ones we hail  
> Are the worst of all  
> And the blood’s run stale
> 
> I wanna hide the truth  
> I wanna shelter you  
> But with the beast inside  
> There’s nowhere we can hide
> 
> No matter what we breed  
> We still are made of greed  
> This is my kingdom come  
> This is my kingdom come
> 
> When you feel my heat  
> Look into my eyes  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> Don’t get too close  
> It’s dark inside  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> It’s where my demons hide
> 
> Curtain’s call  
> Is the last of all  
> When the lights fade out  
> All the sinners crawl
> 
> So they dug your grave  
> And the masquerade  
> Will come calling out  
> At the mess you've made
> 
> Don't wanna let you down  
> But I am hell bound  
> Though this is all for you  
> Don't wanna hide the truth
> 
> No matter what we breed  
> We still are made of greed  
> This is my kingdom come  
> This is my kingdom come
> 
> When you feel my heat  
> Look into my eyes  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> Don’t get too close  
> It’s dark inside  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> It’s where my demons hide
> 
> They say it's what you make  
> I say it's up to fate  
> It's woven in my soul  
> I need to let you go
> 
> Your eyes, they shine so bright  
> I wanna save that light  
> I can't escape this now  
> Unless you show me how
> 
> When you feel my heat  
> Look into my eyes  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> Don’t get too close  
> It’s dark inside  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> It’s where my demons hide


End file.
